


El caso Fell

by Cor_Vida



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: "Secret Agent" Aziraphale, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, And more sex, Angst, Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale to the Rescue (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, More Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Spy Crowley (Good Omens), Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida
Summary: La mujer del extraño peinado se acercó a ella y le estrechó la mano. – Bienvenida a la Agencia. Michelle Bright- se presentó-Patricia Uriel- respondió ella aliviada porque alguien tuviese un mínimo de educación. – Supongo que Mr. Fell no fue baja por estrés-Michelle sonrió con malicia negando con la cabeza. – Se enamoró__________________________________________Ángel Z.Fell es un analista de la Agencia estancado en su carrera laborar. Cuando el agente encargado de realizar su auditoría interna resulta no ser quien parecía todo da un vuelco haciendo que Fell se replantee sus prioridades._____________________________________________Mi primer fic AU-Human. Repleto de referencias inexactas a pelis de espías.Ahora con una (1) ilustración 😉
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Planta 23

La mujer se aseguró de que su aspecto era impecable antes de salir del ascensor. Se atusó sus cortos rizos y comprobó que su maquillaje se fundiese a la perfección con el tono chocolate de su piel. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron se dirigió hacia la gran sala que se abría ante ella acomodando bajo el brazo una caja con sus pertenencias lo mejor que pudo. El espacio habría sido diáfano en el momento de su construcción, con sus altos ventanales y sus paredes blanquísimas, pero ahora se encontraba atestado de cubículos, ocupados por los trabajadores de la Agencia.

Se detuvo desorientada en el amplio espacio y un hombre de mandíbula cuadrada ataviado con un traje gris hecho a medida se acercó a ella.

-¿Eres la nueva?- le preguntó él con la sonrisa más falsa que pudo componer.

-Sí… - dijo ella acomodando de nuevo la caja -Sí, señor. Patricia Uriel-

-Encantado, Señorita Uriel- El hombre le sonrió de nuevo pero no le estrechó la mano que ella le extendía – Seré su supervisor. Mi nombre es Gabriel Whitewing- añadió sabiendo que efecto tenía su reputación en los nuevos fichajes. – Sígame, la llevaré a su mesa- ordenó.

Patricia lo siguió tratando de no parecer demasiado intimidada. El cubículo que le habían asignado aún estaba lleno de cosas personales de su anterior ocupante, guardadas en cajas sin ningún miramiento. Justo enfrente podía ver a otra empleada, una mujer delgada con un elaborado recogido.

-Trabajarás aquí- le dijo su jefe – Es el antiguo puesto de Mr. Fell. Alguien de mantenimiento vendrá a retirar sus cosas.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

\- Cayó en desgracia. Dijo Gabriel secamente.

-Dios santo!- Exclamó ella sin poder evitarlo- ¿está muerto?

-No, no- trató de tranquilizarla el hombre aunque parecía decepcionado– simplemente no pudo soportar la presión.

A Uriel no se le escapó cómo su compañera de enfrente negaba con la cabeza ante la afirmación del supervisor.

-En fin, espero que tú estés hecha de otra pasta, ricura- le dijo mientras se alejaba, haciendo gala de sus habilidades para utilizar los cumplidos como insultos.

La mujer del extraño peinado se acercó a ella y le estrechó la mano. – Bienvenida a la Agencia. Michelle Bright- se presentó

-Patricia Uriel- respondió ella aliviada porque alguien tuviese un mínimo de educación. – Supongo que Mr. Fell no fue baja por estrés-

Michelle sonrió con malicia negando con la cabeza. – Se enamoró- susurró la mujer a modo de confidencia.

Patricia miró hacia el enorme ventanal cuestionando sus decisiones vitales. Sabía que venía a reemplazar a un agente veterano. ¿Como algo tan mundano como una relación amorosa podía acabar de golpe y porrazo con la carrera de un hombre?

\-------------------oOo-------------------

Mr Fell abandonó el despacho de su jefe tratando de poner buena cara. Recorrió el estrecho espacio entre los cubículos y de sentó en su mesa con su habitual rígida postura. Gabriel no hacía más que tumbar sus propuestas, ni siquiera las tenía en cuenta. Juntó su papeleo y golpeó el borde del fajo contra la mesa para igualarlo, quizás con más fuerza de la que había pretendido. Ni que fuese el último becario.

No, para nada. Llevaba casi toda su vida adulta en la agencia. Desde hacía diez años trabajaba como analista, pero no siempre había sido así. Lo habían retirado del servicio activo por las secuelas de una fea lesión que no debía comentar con nadie (las circunstancias que la causaron estaban recogidas en un expediente clasificado) y fue entonces cuando decidió reciclarse como analista.

Fell tenía otras habilidades además de las derivadas de su entrenamiento. Una velocidad lectora increíble combinada con una memoria fotográfica lo hacían capaz de procesar una cantidad inmensa de datos y de encontrar patrones que se le escapaban a la mayoría.

A estas alturas de su carrera no debería estar recluido en un cubículo releyendo informes absurdos de agentes de campo que no sabían lo que hacían. Debería estar dirigiendo una de las operaciones más importante de la historia reciente de la Agencia.

Prácticamente la había llevado él. Había trabajado en ella desde el principio para desmantelar ‘La Organización’. Había destapado conexiones sorprendentes, descubierto los flujos de dinero y las decenas de ramificaciones de sus actividades delictivas. Solo faltaba cazar al Gran Jefe con las manos en la masa. Era su oportunidad, pero se lo habían dado a Alphonse.

Mr fell tenia la teoría de que la operación sería suya si no fuese abierta y obviamente homosexual. Nadie lo reconocería, desde luego, pero las insinuaciones de que su carrera progresaría de otro modo si fuese un poco menos… ‘él mismo’ se le habían hecho.

Resoplo frustrado y consiguió que Michelle, una ingeniera técnica en comunicaciones, asomase la cabeza por el espacio entre su cubículo y el de ella.

\- ¿Todo bien, Fell?- dijo ella acomodándose su llamativo moño.

\- Sí querida, fabuloso - respondió con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Irás hoy a la reunión de control?- preguntó la mujer ignorando el tono de su compañero.

Fell chasqueó la lengua incómodo. - Ni siquiera se para que me convocan, es como si fuese invisible-

\- Oh, vamos, no seas así. Siempre he pensado que si fueses un poco más proactivo…- pero Michelle no acabó la frase si no que se quedó pasmada, mirando hacia las puertas del ascensor que acababan de abrirse. Otro analista se estiró para mirar sobre el borde del separador y Fell se volvió en su asiento desconcertado.

‘Santo Dios’ fue lo único que pudo pensar nada más verlo. Estuvo seguro de que la causa del estupor de sus compañeros no tenía nada que ver con la del suyo.

El hombre debía estar en los últimos años de la treintena. Era alto y delgado y su traje negro se ajustaba tan bien a sus formas que resultaba casi obsceno. Sobre él llevaba un abrigo también negro con un corte a la última moda. Su melena pelirroja, recogida en parte en un moñito, y el hecho de llevar gafas de sol dentro del edificio trastocaban por completo el encorsetado protocolo de la planta 23.

\- Es el de la planta ocho - susurró el otro analista.

\- ¿Viene de abajo? ¿A qué? - le preguntó Fell también en un susurro.

\- Hay rumores de una auditoría interna-

\- Mierda - mustió Michelle - Como si no tuviésemos suficientes problemas ya por aquí-

\---------------oOo---------------

El auditor ya estaba en la sala cuando Fell llegó. Fue presentado como A. Johnson, un nombre anodino, totalmente inadecuado para alguien con un atractivo tan impactante.

Mientras, Alphonse, un analista calvo ataviado siempre con un traje marrón, iniciaba la presentación de su equipo.

Habían infiltrado un agente en La Organización unos meses atrás con buenos resultados. La información que había conseguido coincidía a lo que Fell había apuntado en las fases iniciales de la investigación.

Johnson asintió favorablemente impresionado e hizo referencia a una revisión del presupuesto.

Mientras tanto Fell llevaba un buen rato revisando su copia del informe, pasando las hojas adelante y atrás. Algo en los mensajes de ok del agente encubierto le llamó la atención. No era fácil de ver, solo era un detalle.

El agente enviaba a diario una secuencia codificada que formaba parte de una serie mayor y, cuando acababa volvía a empezar. Si la serie se interrumpía, o variaba en algún carácter la Agencia sabría que algo iba mal y de que se trataba.

Aparentemente todo iba bien, casi cuatro meses de mensajes ininterrumpidos, 121 secuencias de números y letras en el orden preciso, pero en el mensaje 6 había una errata. No era extraño que en una secuencia tan larga de números y letras que se cuele un punto en vez de un espacio, era frecuente al teclear. Lo extraño era que la errata se repitiese en el mensaje 98. El mismo mensaje, con la misma errata entre los mismos número. Un punto en vez de un espacio.

La certeza cayó sobre Fell como un jarro de agua fría. Nadie estaba enviando esos mensajes, era un _loop_ creado para engañar a la Agencia repitiendo los mensajes enviados una y otra vez.

\- Alphonse, el agente…- dijo con voz grave, pero el analista siguió con su discurso ignorando su intervención. - ¡Alphonse! ¡Tu agente está muerto!-

El silencio se cernió sobre la sala. Fell vio, por el rabillo del ojo, como las cejas del auditor se elevaban tras sus gafas oscuras.

Con toda la calma que pudo reunir explicó a sus compañeros lo que había detectado. Se discutió en susurros preñados de pánico y el equipo abandonó la sala para comprobar si las sospechas del analista veterano eran ciertas.

\---------------oOo---------------

Fell miraba como las nubes se arremolinaban tras los cristales y casi no fue consciente de la figura vestida de negro que apareció a su lado.

\- Bueno- dijo Johnson quitándose sus gafas murmurando entre dientes

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- He dicho que ese acaba de caer con todo el equipo- dijo más claramente mientras la lluvia empezaba a gotear tras los altos ventanales.

\- Ah, si…- murmuró Fell agobiado.

\- Aunque quizás lo hayan pillado a tiempo, quiero decir, no para el pobre muchacho, pero quizás aun saquéis algo bueno de todo esto- razonó el otro.

\- No veo como, y menos con la auditoría interna en marcha, si me permites ser sincero-

\- Oye, a mi solo me dijeron ‘Sube ahí arriba y líala gorda’- se defendió el auditor.

\- De todas formas no creo que pueda venir nada bueno de la planta ocho.- bromeó el agente - No te lo tomes como algo personal-

Se instaló un extraño silencio entre los dos, solo roto por el sonido de la lluvia en el cristal.

\- ¿Habré hecho bien? ¿no?. En decirlo me refiero- explicó Fell.

\- Bueno, no creo que puedas hacer algo mal, dado tu historial- dijo el otro con un leve sarcasmo que el analista no notó.

\- Oh, gracias. Lo cierto es que me estaba remordiendo la conciencia-

\- ¿No sería gracioso? ¿Que al final yo hubiese beneficiado a tu equipo y tu los hubieses perjudicado?-

Fell rio para si mismo ante la paradoja - Si… ¡NO!- se corrigió -¡Para nada!-

El auditor se bajó las gafas, lo miró curioso con sus ojos ambarinos un instante y luego se volvió hacia el ventanal.

\- Me voy a poner pingando desde aquí hasta el metro- refunfuñó para si.

Fell se acercó hasta la entrada y tomó su propio paraguas de la papelera que hacía las veces de paragüero.

-Ten - dijo tendiéndoselo al otro - Tendré que hacer tantas horas extra que, cuando me vaya a casa, ya habrá parado-

\---------------oOo---------------

Llevaba tres días sin poder quitarse al auditor de la cabeza. Esos ojos castaños, casi dorados volvían a su mente una y otra vez, pero al mismo tiempo había algo que le chirriaba.

Buscó todo lo que pudo encontrar sobre el auditor, todo parecía estar en regla. Su ficha de empleado, un currículum acorde con su puesto, un par de años en otra sede, un traslado reciente… pero aun así… ¿Desde cuando contrataban gente tan atractiva en la planta ocho?

Así que decidió tomar medidas drásticas y recurrir al departamento de seguridad informática. Melvin T. Thronon (Met para los amigos, si los tuviese) era un auténtico capullo, pero era un capullo con gustos caros, así que con una botella de Chateauneuf-du-Pape y una reserva para cenar con su mujer en el Savoy saltándose tres meses de lista de espera, le consiguió la información que necesitaba sin hacer muchas preguntas.

Justo lo que sospechaba. Las fechas de creación que aparecían visibles en los archivos tenían sentido con la carrera laboral de Johnson, pero si se ignoraba todo eso y uno iba directo al código la cosa cambiaba. Todas sus fichas habían sido creadas hace un mes, en el mismo momento que Fell estimaba que el agente de Alphonse había dejado de dar señales de vida.

\---------------oOo---------------

Johnson (o quien quiera que fuese) lo estaba siguiendo. Le había costado darse cuenta. Para ser un hombre que llamaba tanto la atención sabía camuflarse bastante bien… pero a ese juego podían jugar dos.

Fell podía ser muy discreto, de hecho las vigilancias eran una de sus actividades favoritas, pero ahora mismo la discreción no le interesaba especialmente. Quería que lo viese, que se sintiese vigilado, que supiese que su tapadera estaba a punto de caer, que se precipitase y cometiera un error.

Así que, cuando el hombre pelirrojo salió del local donde acababa de reunirse con su contacto, no pudo dejar de notar la presencia de un destartalado Rover del 93 en un aburrido azul marino aparcado al final de la calle.

“Mierda” maldijo para si mismo “Me cago en el puto analista” No quería actuar tan rápido, pero ese imbécil no la había dejado otra opción. Caminó por la acera, fingiendo que no había visto el coche, pero al llegar a su altura abrió la puerta, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y encañonó a Fell con su arma.

“Arranca” dijo entre sus dientes apretados. Fell no hizo ademán de encender el coche, solo lo observaba con una expresión inescrutable. “¡QUE ARRANQUES EL PUTO COCHE, JODER!” gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

Fell chasqueó la lengua molesto “No creo que haya motivos para emplear ese lenguaje, muchacho” lo reprendió.

El otro tardó un segundo en reaccionar, sorprendido por la ausencia de reacción en el analista, entonces una mano de Fell estaba sobre la suya, retorciéndole la muñeca y haciéndole soltar el arma. Mientras le propinó un codazo en la cara y, antes de que pudiera responder de alguna forma, el analista le agarró la cabeza y lo estampó contra el salpicadero dejándolo inconsciente.


	2. You know my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley lo observó con esos ojos ambarinos. “Entonces…¿hay trato?” dijo extendiendo la mano que no estaba esposada al radiador.
> 
> Fell chasqueó la lengua molesto y se la estrechó brevemente. “Debo de haberme vuelto loco”
> 
> El espía le dedicó una maligna sonrisa, descubriendo unos colmillos curiosamente puntiagudos. “No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras”

Le iba a estallar la cabeza. Se removió incómodo deseando internamente otra conmoción cerebral que lo anestesiase, pero como no llegó abrió los ojos. La luz era tenue, pero aún así le molestó y lo hizo pestañear varias veces. Ante él, sentado en un taburete estaba Fell.

¿Y él? Él estaba recostado contra la pared esposado a un radiador. “Me cago en la leche” murmuró aún mareado.

En cuanto vio que recuperaba la consciencia Fell se levantó y salió de la habitación.

-¡Eh!- Le gritó - ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? ¡Vuelve aquí!

Lo dejó sufrir unos saludables quince minutos antes de volver a entrar. Colocó delante del espía sus efectos personales, su cartera con los carnets del falsos de A. Johnson, las llaves de su apartamento y su teléfono, totalmente destripado. Había accedido a sus archivos por las malas.

Procuraba no tener muchos datos en sus teléfonos excepto en uno, ese, su móvil personal. No solía llevarlo encima, pero ese día lo había necesitado y, desde luego, no había contemplado la posibilidad de acabar esposado al radiador de un analista de la Agencia.

-Anthony J. Crowley- pronunció el otro con un tonito presuntuoso.

-Joder- maldijo él golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared por estúpido.

\- No, no. Nada de eso, querido. Necesito esa cabecita intacta. Hay muchas cosas que me interesan ahí dentro.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues entonces no deberías haberme dejado K.O. contra el salpicadero de tu coche ¿no crees? - Respondió sarcástico. Era su reacción natural al mal humor y en ese momento estaba de un humor de mil demonios.

-Me temo que no me has dejado otra opción- le dijo mientras le lanzaba una bolsa de guisantes congelados. - Ponle frío

-Que te den por culo- le espetó Crowley, pero aún así se puso los guisantes contra el creciente chichón.

-¿Así que será por las malas?- preguntó Fell con una expresión mucho más sombría. No estaba para jueguecitos. Su voz había caído un par de tonos y reverberó en los oídos del espía.

Crowley se mordió el labio inferior, desvió la mirada de esos gris azulado y tragó contra el apretado nudo de su garganta. Estaba claro que había subestimado a su objetivo. Buscaba un eslabón débil y se había topado con un puto puño americano. Fell podía encajar el silenciador en su arma (porque seguro que tenía una), volarle la tapa de los sesos, envolverlo en la alfombra y tirarlo al Támesis sin pestañear, sabiendo que, cuando su cadáver saliese a flote, jamás lo relacionarían con él.

Él no tenía familia ni amigos, no existían registros dentales y sus huellas no aparecían en ningún sistema. Lo mismo que lo hacía tan bueno en su trabajo podría ser su perdición si daba un paso en falso.

Fell se echó hacia delante en su asiento con los ojos fijos en él.

-Quiero saber los nombres de los peces gordos de la Organización. ¿Quién decide que misión realizas? ¿Quién es tu contacto dentro? ¿Tuviste algo que ver con lo del agente de Alphonse?.

Entonces el espía hizo una mueca. Claro que tenía algo que ver. Lo había puesto al descubierto, era su trabajo, pero no había muerto por su mano, nunca por su mano. Tenía un arma, por supuesto, pero solo para acojonar. Jamás la había usado, no tenía claro si recordaba como quitarle el seguro siquiera.

No respondió. No creía que fuese este el lugar apropiado para confesar sus escrúpulos con todo el tema de matar personas.

-Quiero salir- balbuceó. No lo había planeado así, estaba vigilando a Fell para tratar de encontrar un punto flaco y presionarlo para que lo ayudase, pero se había equivocado de medio a medio. No había punto flaco y ahora el estúpido analista lo tenía pillado por los huevos. Tendría que trabajar con lo que había.

-¿Disculpa?- respondió Fell alzando una ceja.

\- He tenido suficiente de la puta Organización. Te ayudaré a desmontarla si luego tú me ayudas a desaparecer- dijo de un tirón, sabiendo que si el otro no aceptaba estaría firmando su propia sentencia de muerte.

El analista lo observó con suspicacia. - Está bien, mañana iremos a la Agencia y…

Crowley dejó escapar una risotada amarga. -Ni lo sueñes- lo cortó - Sólo te ayudaré a ti, sin la Agencia, sin papeleos. Véndeselo como quieras y luego déjame ir. ¿Entendido? -

Fell apretó los dientes. Menuda osadía. ¿Pero este tío quien se creía que era? Como si estuviese en posición de exigir una mierda.

Perdiendo la paciencia se arrodilló ante él y tomó su mandíbula entre los dedos de su mano en lo que parecía una caricia, pero se transformó de inmediato en un agarre brutal.

-¿Te atreves a poner condiciones? [He visto hombres mejores que tú, auténticos ángeles, caer desde alturas cegadoras](https://youtu.be/t5BWKU_8J0k) y no pienses ni por un segundo que posees ni una fracción de su valor- las yemas de esos dedos rematados en una manicura perfecta se clavaban en el hueso con una fuerza extraordinaria y los ojos, antes azules, ahora tenían el color del acero. - Solo eres el siguiente en la lista y cuando las posibilidades se vuelvan en tu contra te reemplazaré. No pretendas averiguar quien de los dos tiene la sangre más fría, querido.

Crowley se concentró en respirar. Tenía que mantener la calma y actuar con cautela. En lo más profundo de su cerebro bloqueado por el pánico una vocecilla reía al borde de la histeria.

Para él el miedo sólo era el primer paso. En segundos se veía devorado por la ira. Una sensación abrasadora que quemaba cualquier resto de prudencia y buen criterio. Fell tenía razón, Crowley jamás había tenido sangre fría.

El analista apretó más el agarre en su mandíbula justo antes de soltarlo y el ese instante Crowley le escupió en la cara.

Por instinto Fell alzó la mano y lo abofeteó. El espía se quedó conmocionado durante una fracción de segundo, pero enseguida dejó escapar una carcajada. “¿En serio me acabas de dar un bofetón?” balbuceó sin poder contener la risa.

Fell lo miró confuso “¿Esperabas un puñetazo? Aún estoy a tiempo” dijo limpiándose y alzando las cejas en expresión de cortés desafió.

“No, no. Está bien, ha sido divertido” añadió tratando de parecer despreocupado y de ocultar el torbellino emocional que tenía lugar en sus entrañas. Toda la situación lo tenía con los nervios de punta, pero lo más llamativo era que estaba empezando a sentirse un poco excitado

Curiosamente el episodio había destensado un tanto el ambiente.

Crowley lo observó con esos ojos ambarinos. “Entonces…¿hay trato?” dijo extendiendo la mano que no estaba esposada al radiador.

Fell chasqueó la lengua molesto y se la estrechó brevemente. “Debo de haberme vuelto loco”

El espía le dedicó una maligna sonrisa, descubriendo unos colmillos curiosamente puntiagudos. “No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras”

\---------------oOo---------------

Fell desapareció un par de horas en la habitación contigua (probablemente el dormitorio) dejando a Crowley esposado al antiguo radiador de metal. Todo en aquella casa parecía antiguo de hecho. Las paredes forradas de madera, las estantería repletas de gruesos volúmenes… si hasta tenía un tocadiscos, por amor de Dios. Analizó el espacio con cuidado. Estaba en el salón, puerta de su izquierda era el dormitorio, la de su derecha debía ser el baño y aquella del fondo debía conducir a la cocina.

La puerta del dormitorio, que había quedado entornada se abrió un poco, pero no fue Fell quien salió por ella, sino un gato blanco y peludo. Se sentó delante de Crowley mirándolo con unos ojos tan azules como los de su dueño. Se lamió una pata y lo observó con gesto acusador.

-Eleanor, querida, se buena y vuelve a la cama- dijo el analista entrando en la sala con una manta en brazos.

La dejó sobre el sofá y se inclinó sobre Crowley para quitarle las esposas.

-Dormirás ahí- dijo el otro señalando al sofá.

El espía se frotó la muñeca dolorida dedicándole una mirada asesina, pero se tumbó en el desvencijado sofá y se tapó con la manta.

Fell se sentó en un sillón junto a la ventana, encendió la lámpara de lectura y abrió su libro.

-¿Tú no piensas dormir?- refunfuñó Crowley.

-Sí, seguro que eso te encantaría- respondió el analista con sarcasmo pasando una página.

Así que esas teníamos ¿no?. Crowley se sintió satisfecho de que al menos Fell no se atreviese a pegar ojo con él suelto por el piso. Trató de mantenerse despierto, pero el sofá era mortalmente cómodo. Quizás podría cerrar los ojos, sólo un momento…

\---------------oOo---------------

Se despertó sobresaltado varias horas después. Las pesadas cortinas del apartamento seguían echadas, pero por la luz que se filtraba por los resquicios dedujo que la mañana estaba bien avanzada.

Fell estaba aún sentado en su sillón, haciendo el crucigrama del periódico. Apenas miró a Crowley hasta que este habló.

-¿Puedo darme una ducha?- gruñó el espía incómodo por tener que pedir permiso a su captor.

-Por supuesto, querido - respondió Fell como si le ofendiese la pregunta - Estás en tu casa.

Crowley dejó escapar una risita irónica y él cerró el periódico para prestarle toda su atención.

\- ¿Acaso te ha dado la impresión de que estás aquí retenido?- Dijo Fell recostándose en la butaca y entrelazando los dedos sobre el regazo.

\- ¿No lo estoy?- replicó Crowley confuso.

\- Oh, claro que no.- respondió el analista con ese aire de suficiencia que provocaba en Crowley el impulso de golpear su característica nariz.

\- ¿Entonces por que sigo aquí?- preguntó al final, reprimiendo su enfado.

Fell se levantó y se acercó a la ventana desde un lateral apartando un milímetro la cortina.

\- No te has ido porque eres un chico inteligente y te has fijado en ese coche negro que lleva ahí aparcado casi catorce horas y por el que han pasado tres ocupantes distintos- El analista lo miró con esos cambiantes ojos grises. - Te pegaran un tiro en cuanto te vean salir de mi apartamento.

Crowley miró entre la rendija que había abierto el otro y pudo vislumbrar la calle por primera vez desde el día anterior. Era mediodía y la luz del sol se reflejó en el coche parado en la acera opuesta al edificio.

Retrocedió por instinto y miró al otro sintiéndose acorralado. Sin decir palabra se dio la vuelta y se encerró en el baño.

Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cerebro.

¿A quien más había enviado la Organización para vigilar a Fell? ¿Los habrían visto entrar? ¿Y como coño se las habría arreglado Fell para subirlo hasta su piso inconsciente, en primer lugar? Se limpió parte de la sangre seca de la cara con la mano, abrió el agua caliente y trató de pensar con claridad.

\---------------oOo---------------

Al acabar de asearse salió del baño y echó un vistazo rápido por el piso solo para encontrar a Fell en la cocina, preparando un té.

-Siéntate, debes estar hambriento- dijo colocando una taza con el liquido humeante junto a una pequeña montaña de tostadas y un paquete de galletas de chocolate.

Crowley se desparramó en la silla, agarró las galletas y empezó a engullirlas una tras otra.

-¿Comes por estrés?- comentó Fell preguntándose cómo podía estar tan delgado si esos eran sus hábitos nutricionales.

-¿Te callas la puta boca?- replicó el otro molesto. No solía ser así, no entendía por que este tío lo ponía tan irascible. Con él era como si todo estuviese a flor de piel.

Fell rio para si y sorbió su té. – Eres un animalillo nervioso, por lo que veo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Eres humano si quiera?-preguntó Crowley dejando a un lado las galletas - Porque estás ahí tan tranquilo y te recuerdo que, como alguien descubra nuestro pequeño arreglo estás tan jodido como yo…- se paró en seco – Entonces ¿por qué…?

La certeza cayó sobre él como un jarro de agua fría. -No eres un analista, eres agente de campo- podría haberse dado un puñetazo a si mismo por estúpido.

Fell negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero lo fuiste ¿verdad? Por eso no estás nervioso, porque ya has hecho esto antes - su cerebro iba a cien por hora- Pero te investigué y no…- pestañeó varias veces comprendiéndolo todo - Es información clasificada, a lo que quiera que te dedicases…

Fell lo miró un momento con eso ojos cambiantes, verdosos en la luz de la cocina, y dejó su taza a un lado.

-Créeme, querido muchacho, no te conviene ser tan listo- dijo sin más yendo hacia la sala – Vamos, acabemos con esto de una vez.

\---------------oOo---------------

Crowley llegó a su piso dispuesto a dormir una década entera, como mínimo. Fell lo había presionado hasta el límite. Ubicaciones, nombres, números, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Sentía el cerebro como una esponja escurrida.

Tras horas de agotadora conversación Fell había mirado sus notas y había tenido la desfachatez de decirle que no era suficiente.

\- Te he contado todo lo que se ¿Qué más necesitas?

-Crowley, si todo esto es cierto no estamos hablando de ladronzuelos de tres al cuarto. Esta gente es importante, miembros respetables de la comunidad. No puedo ir a sus casa y sacarlos a rastras sin más. Necesito pruebas. A no ser que estés dispuesto a declarar en un juicio.

\- En un juicio, seguro- repitió el otro incrédulo – También podría tirarme a las vías del tren, sería menos doloroso.

Fell había chasqueado la lengua exasperado y Crowley se rindió.

-Está bien- suspiró frotándose la cara – ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Lo mismo que haces para ellos pero para mi. Entra ahí y saca todo lo que puedas.

Fell salió del apartamento y se aseguró de que el coche negro lo seguía para que Crowley pudiese descolgarse por la ventana del callejón. Menos mal que era un primero, porque aún estaba un poco mareado.

Se desplomó en su sofá y encendió su portátil. Esto no iba a quedar así. Él también tenía sus fuentes.

Crowley no siempre había trabajado para la Organización. Durante un tiempo fue por libre. Información privilegiada, espionaje comercial… ¿que más le daba a él que dos grandes corporaciones se hicieran competencia desleal? Mientras pagasen…

Su relación con la Organización había empezado así, en la parte más ‘legal’ de la misma. Casi sin darse cuenta, había empezado a cumplir encargos cada vez más turbios y ahora un tío había muerto por su culpa. Sin duda era el momento de dejarlo.

Había mantenido el contacto con la persona que solía conseguirle sus antiguos trabajos. Era lo más parecido que tenía a una amiga. Se hacía llamar Anathema y, las pocas veces que habían hablado por teléfono parecía una mujer, pero él que coño sabía. Bien podría ser un yanki gordo fosilizado en el sótano de su madre.

Crowley abrió el programa que le permitía mandarle mensajes a Anathema de forma segura. Escribió y ella respondió al instante. ¿Es que no se desconectaba nunca?

Appleseeds: Ana, necesito información de un tío.

Bookgirl: Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo, Crowley.

Appleseeds: Corta el rollo, es importante.

Bookgirl: Voy a necesitar algunos detalles más.

Appleseeds: Es un analista de la Agencia. Se apellida Fell.

Bookgirl: ¿De la Agencia? Te va a salir caro. No es fácil forzar su seguridad.

Appleseeds: Da igual. Tú sólo hazlo.

Bookgirl: ¿Sabes algo más de él?

Appleseeds: Yo que se. Como de 1,75, cuarenta y muchos, rubio, ojos grises, tiene un gato…

Bookgirl: ¿Y que quieres que haga con eso? ¿Abrirle un perfil en una página de citas?

Appleseeds: Espera. Se su dirección.

Bookgirl: Pues haber empezado por ahí, tío. Mira que eres tonto cuando quieres.

Crowley resopló ofendido, escribió la dirección de la que había salido hacía menos de una hora y se desconectó. Anathema le mandaría un archivo con la información y se cobraría ella misma de su cuenta bancaria.

Se frotó la barbilla nervioso. Definitivamente debería irse a dormir pero no era capaz de quitarse a Fell de la cabeza. 1,75, rubio, ojos grises. La descripción no le hacía justicia. No hablaba de la precisión con la que se movían sus manos, ni del olor de su colonia ni de como, con una sonrisa, pasaba de ser un respetable hombre inglés a un auténtico cabrón.

Anathema tenía razón. Crowley era un imbécil. El tipo le había estampado la cara contra el salpicadero de su coche y aún así se le estaba poniendo dura al pensar en esa mano agarrándolo de la mandíbula.

Maldijo en voz baja y abrió su página porno favorita. No tardó mucho en encontrar algunos vídeos apetecibles en los que salía un tío rubio de hombros anchos y ojos claros. Se encogió de hombros moderadamente satisfecho y se desabrochó los pantalones. A ver si así se le quitaba la tontería.


	3. Do it for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada más entrar en la habitación Crowley asaltó el minibar, vaciando un par de botellitas en un vaso con hielo.
> 
> -La habitación está a mi nombre, así que supongo que eso va de mi cuenta ¿no?- dijo Fell con resignación.
> 
> -Sep.
> 
> -Pues ponme una a mi también.- suspiró dejándose caer en el sillón junto a la mesilla de noche.
> 
> \- ¿Se bebe mucho whiskey en Newport?- lo picó Crowley. Iba soltando miguitas de la información que Anathema le había conseguido sólo para hacerlo rabiar.
> 
> \- Crowley, eres una cucaracha, y te prometo que te aplastaré la cabeza si no dejas de husmear en mis cosas.- lo amenazó Fell sabiendo que el otro no se lo tomaría en serio.

Fell llegó al trabajo el lunes tratando de aparentar la mayor normalidad posible. Llegó temprano, sacó un café de la máquina y se sentó en su cubículo dispuesto a tener todo su papeleo acabado a las cinco. No podía permitirse horas extra. Su operación paralela le consumiría todo el tiempo del que dispusiese.

\- Buenos días Fell- lo saludó Michelle desde su escritorio tendiéndole un post-it- Johnson ha llamado preguntando por ti.

\- Ahá – respondió Fell fingiendo indiferencia.

\- Resulta que tiene neumonía, no puede venir a la oficina y necesita que alguien “de confianza” (hizo las comillas con los dedos) le lleve unos archivos. La dirección está ahí anotada.

-Vaya, es francamente irregular - ¿A qué coño estaba jugando Crowley?

\- Sí, sobre todo cuando juraría que ya se llevó todo lo necesario el viernes- apuntó Michelle con una perversa sonrisa.

Fell sintió como se ruborizaba y tomó el papelito amarillo de las manos de su compañera de un tirón. -No digas sandeces, Michelle.

\---------------oOo---------------

El analista se presentó en la dirección convenida que resultó ser un pequeño café junto a St. James Park. Se sentó en una mesa en la terraza, observando como el sol caía lentamente, y enseguida un camarero se aproximó a su mesa.

\- ¿Mr. Fell? - preguntó el joven amablemente.

\- Sí...- respondió él un tanto desconcertado por la generosa porción de tarta que aterrizó en su mesa.

\- Aquí tiene su pedido. ¿Puedo servirle algo más?

-Emm… sí, un té, por favor- dijo Fell tratando de recuperar la compostura.

El té llegó unos minutos después y, un poco más tarde, Crowley se dejaba caer en la mesa contigua.

-No te vuelvas- le susurró.

Fell chasqueó la lengua -¿Crees que es la primera vez que hago esto? ¿Y a que viene todo eso de llamar a mi oficina?- mustió engullendo una cucharada repleta de tarta- ¡Oh, Santo Dios! ¡Esto está delicioso!

Crowley desplegó su periódico con una sonrisa en los labios. – Queso con frutos rojos, tu favorita ¿no es así?.

\- ¿Y tú sabes eso porque…?

\- Yo también tengo mis fuentes

El analista le dirigió una peligrosa mirada desde su mesa.

\- Había un envase vacío en tu basura, relájate un poco ¿quieres?

\- Le dijo la sartén al cazo – respondió el otro haciendo un mohín.

Crowley pidió un café solo y ambos callaron mientras el camarero recogía una mesa próxima.

\- Crowley, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- dijo Fell empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- Necesito una forma de comunicarme contigo.

\- Te dije que te contactaría cuando…

\- No, ni de coña. Paso de estar exponiéndome mientras espero a que a ti se te ocurra enviarme un mensaje. Necesito que consigas teléfonos. Prepago, seguros y todo ese rollo.

\- Eso es tremendamente incriminatorio, querido.- discutió Fell

\- Sí, igual de incriminatorio para los dos- Crowley lo miró fijamente sobre el borde de sus gafas de sol.- O todo o nada, Ángel.

Fell apretó el puño sobre la mesa al oír su nombre de pila. Respiró para tratar de recuperar la calma.

\- Oh, vamos, no te pongas así. Ya sabías que te había investigado.- dijo Crowley quitándole hierro al asunto- Y por cierto ¿Ángel Zacharias Fell? ¿Qué mierda se metían tus padres?

\- Vino de misa, principalmente.- dijo el analista con indiferencia.

Crowley rio por lo bajo y Fell no pudo evitar sonreír también

\- Está bien- claudicó- Conseguiré los móviles. ¿Cómo quieres hacer el intercambio?

El espía se acabó su café y se levantó. - Ya me pondré en contacto contigo- dijo con indiferencia. Pagó la cuenta y se marchó.

\- ¡Será hijo de perra!- murmuró el otro, pero su enfado se redujo un tanto con otro bocado de tarta.

\---------------oOo---------------

Unos días después Fell encontró una notita en su buzón. Lo citaba para ese mismo día en un discreto hotel del SoHo. Cogió los teléfonos que guardaba en su apartamento y se marchó a trabajar. Era viernes, la gente se iría a casa pronto, no tendría que dar explicaciones y sería mucho más fácil saber si lo estaban siguiendo.

Sí que lo habían seguido. Cuando salió de la oficina se fijó en uno de los coches que solía estar ante su piso. Tenía curiosidad sobre qué les habría contado Crowley para desviar las sospechas hacia él. Probablemente que era el responsable de destapar lo del agente muerto. Los analistas no solían ser objeto de una vigilancia tan intensa por parte de la Organización, pero al parecer él se había convertido en una persona de interés.

Caminó hacia su coche, aparcado una manzana más allá y el automóvil arrancó adelantándolo para no despertar sospechas. Hacían lo que haría él. Aparcar un poco más adelante, en una calle secundaria y esperar. Pero habían cometido un error, no tenían a nadie a pie, y si lo tenían se había despistado, así que Fell se metió en la siguiente boca de metro y desapareció.

\---------------oOo---------------

Crowley apareció en el recibidor del hotel y el analista boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. El espía llevaba unas botas militares decoradas con brillantes tachuelas, unos pantalones de cuero ajustadísimos y un top corto de tela de rejilla que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Fell entró en pánico, miró alrededor alarmado y, cogiéndolo del brazo sin ningún miramiento, lo arrastró hasta el ascensor.

\- ¿Pero tú que problema tienes? ¿Tienes… tienes idea de lo que pareces?- le dijo tratando de no gritarle.

\- Sí, Fell. Se exactamente lo que parezco. Justo lo que necesitamos que parezca- explicó el otro.

\- Tengo una reputación que mantener, por si no lo sabías.- replicó enfadado.

\- La cosa estaba entre hacerte quedar como un agente doble o como un putero… No tenía muchas opciones, Ángel.

\- Deja de llamarme así.

Fell sabía que Crowley tenía razón. Ese disfraz era mucho menos sospechoso que dos hombres de traje pasándose un paquete en el hall de un hotel. Les daba toda la noche para perfilar un plan y, si una dudosa reputación era el precio a pagar, suponía que no era tan malo.

Nada más entrar en la habitación Crowley asaltó el minibar, vaciando un par de botellitas en un vaso con hielo.

-La habitación está a mi nombre, así que supongo que eso va de mi cuenta ¿no?- dijo Fell con resignación.

-Sep.

-Pues ponme una a mi también.- suspiró dejándose caer en el sillón junto a la mesilla de noche.

\- ¿Se bebe mucho whiskey en Newport?- lo picó Crowley. Iba soltando miguitas de la información que Anathema le había conseguido sólo para hacerlo rabiar.

\- Crowley, eres una cucaracha, y te prometo que te aplastaré la cabeza si no dejas de husmear en mis cosas.- lo amenazó Fell sabiendo que el otro no se lo tomaría en serio.

Crowley le tendió su vaso, se quitó las botas y se sentó a los pies de la cama. -¿Por dónde quieres empezar?- dijo con naturalidad.

\- ¿Te importa si te hago algunas preguntas más?- dijo el analista adoptando un tono más serio.

\- Dispara- respondió Crowley dando un buen trago de su copa.

\- ¿Conoces al mandamás de la Organización?

\- ¿Al Príncipe? ¿Personalmente?. No, que va, yo soy la última mierda, Fell. Pensé que habíamos dejado eso claro.

\- ¿Como se relaciona ese Príncipe con la mujer que te contrató?

\- Sí, Queen Bee. Se supone que ella lleva la parte económica de la Organización, empresas ficticias, blanqueo de capitales, todo eso, pero en realidad se ocupa del día a día. El Príncipe solo recoge los beneficios. Se reúnen de vez en cuando. Tengo algunas fechas posibles en mis archivos.

\- ¿Fue ella quien ordenó matar al agente de Alphonse?

Crowley se encogió como aquejado de un súbito espasmo.

\- ¿Lo mataste tú?

-Yo no… yo se lo dije y… - se tapó la boca con la mano, tratando de serenarse. Parecía estar al borde del llanto.

\- Eh, eh, muchacho- dijo Fell alarmado levantándose para sentarse a su lado. – Tranquilízate, nadie te está juzgando.

\- No es por eso…- sollozó – Para ti esto es un martes cualquiera pero yo… Esto no es lo mío ¿vale?

Fell asintió animándolo a continuar.

\- Fui allí, lo puse al descubierto y ni siquiera pensé en lo que implicaba. Entonces el Duque y Bee salieron de la habitación y “bang” - Crowley se quedó en silencio un momento, la mirada perdida en el otro extremo de la habitación.- Yo abrí la boca y un tío murió al otro lado del pasillo. Ni se molestaron en comprobar si era cierto. – Se levantó y se apoyó contra la pared, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

\- No podías hacer otra cosa- murmuró Fell – He estado ahí, muchacho, y sólo se puede hacer el trabajo y mantener el tipo.

\- Mantener el tipo- repitió Crowley mirándolo con esos ojos como piedras de ámbar- Vomité en la papelera.

Fell sonrió con tristeza -Eso es porque aún eres humano. Todos pecamos, pero si te arrepientes de verdad Dios…

\- No, en serio, no me vengas con esa mierda- replicó molesto

\- Está bien, pero sabes que tengo razón. Es lo que te diferencia de ellos, Crowley, la culpa. No es bonito, no es agradable, pero mientras esté ahí sabrás que, en el fondo, eres una buena persona.

\- Oh, cállate- el espía se abrazó a si mismo y cerró lo ojos respirando hondo. Al cabo de un rato asintió lentamente y Fell sintió que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había hecho algo bien.

\- Solo tengo una pregunta más – dijo buscando esos ojos dorados y Crowley asintió de nuevo- ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS SE INVENTA ESOS NOMBRES?

Crowley estalló en una carcajada y Fell lo siguió.

Desde ese instante fue como si algo cambiase en el aire. Configuraron los teléfonos, Crowley le pasó los fragmentos de información que había recopilado a lo largo de la semana y repasaron sus planes. Discutieron por cada minúsculo detalle y las reservas del minibar se fueron reduciendo con el paso de las horas. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban compartiendo anécdotas personales y profesionales y la madrugada los alcanzó.

A las tres de la mañana Crowley estaba despatarrado en el sillón y Fell fingía que vigilaba la calle, cuando lo que realmente estaba intentando era no mirar al espía. Ese top era una tortura. Al final perdió la paciencia.

\- ¿Podrías, si no es mucha molestia, taparte un poco?- dijo hipando levemente.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estoy hiriendo tu sensibilidad cristiana?- replicó el otro con sarcasmo.

\- No – murmuró avergonzado

\- Ohhh, no me digas- rio Crowley entendiendo correctamente la situación y escurriéndose aún más en su asiento.

Fell reprimió el impulso de borrarle esa sonrisa de suficiencia de un puñetazo.

\- Deduzco entonces que no hay un “Señor de Fell”- dijo el espía alzando las cejas en gesto inquisitivo.

\- No – confirmó Fell tirándole su propia chaqueta y sentándose en la cama- hace bastante que no.

Crowley le dedicó otra sonrisa maligna, pero se la puso y recuperó su copa casi vacía. -Estás muy bien para tu edad. ¿Por qué no?- preguntó.

\- Porque las ricuras como tú siempre van con los malos – respondió el analista lanzándole un beso.

Crowley se atragantó con su bebida – ¡Joder, Fell¡ ¡No puedes decirme esas cosas!

\---------------oOo---------------

Fell llegó a su casa a las cinco de la mañana. Encendió su ordenador y revisó los archivos que el espía había conseguido para él. Interesantes, desde luego, pero no explícitamente incriminatorios. Quizás lo fuesen cuando estuviesen completos. El muchacho iba a tener que hacer otra incursión, pero iban por muy buen camino.

Si conseguían grabar al Príncipe y a Queen Bee reunidos sería el golpe de gracia, pero eso ya no dependía de él. Gabriel tendría que dar el visto bueno a una operación formal y con él nunca se sabía.

Se pasó la mano por la cara intentando pensar, o más bien intentando no pensar en Crowley. Aún estaba un poco achispado y se le ocurrió, contra todo buen criterio, darle una vuelta a los archivos que había extraído de su móvil personal.

Crowley tenía tendencia a saber mucho más de lo que debería. Fell suponía que era deformación profesional, pero aún así no se había tomado demasiado bien que él hurgara en su pasado. Así que decidió que otro repaso a sus cosas igualaría el marcador.

La primera vez solo se había preocupado de los datos de contacto, pero había mucho más.

Abrió la carpeta de música. No había mucho en la memoria, supuso que utilizaría algún servicio de música en línea, pero reprodujo la pista más escuchada. Definitivamente no era lo suyo, demasiado electrónico, pero aún así lo dejó sonar.

Abrió la carpeta de imágenes: ciudades, algún paisaje y poco más. Entonces, cuando ya iba a cerrarlo todo e irse a dormir encontró la veta madre. Los archivos subidos a una app de citas.

¿Acaso Crowley se sentía solo? ¿O sólo buscaba algún que otro revolcón ocasional?. Abrió la primera foto. Lo segundo claramente. La extraña canción seguía sonando.

[ _Show me how_ ](https://youtu.be/48Kyc5LVf5c)

[_Show me how you like it done_](https://youtu.be/48Kyc5LVf5c)

Crowley parecía tener una habilidad natural para lo gráfico. Había que reconocer que sabía sacarse partido. La imagen había sido tomada desde atrás. Se lo veía de espaldas con las manos apoyadas contra un ventanal. No llevaba camisa y su tersa musculatura se marcaba bajo la blanca piel. Los cabellos caían en ondas sobre los hombros cubiertos de pecas.

_You're all mine_

_I'll make you feel like you're the one_

Fell aspiró entre sus dientes apretados y pulsó la opción de reproducción automática. Un primer plano de esos ojos casi dorados inundó la pantalla y el agente se recostó en su silla reprimiendo un gruñido. Todo aquello era moralmente reprobable, además de ilegal, pero era lo más cerca que podría estar de él, físicamente hablando.

_Take off your clothes_

_Give me your trust_

_Look me in the eyes and confess your lust_

Siguiente. Crowley peinando su melena cobriza con esos largos dedos, su rostro oculto por su antebrazo. Fell acarició su creciente erección sobre su ropa. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que un hombre de su atractivo se interesase por alguien como él? Ninguna. Aquello solo eran los delirios de un hombre solitario.

_Get on your knees_

_Beg me to stop_

_I promise I'll love you if you do it_

_So do it for me_

Crowley sin camisa de nuevo, esta vez de frente. Miraba hacia un lado y sus cabellos le tapaban la cara. Fell desabrochó los botones de su pantalón y se estimuló directamente, perdido en sus fantasías. Lo que daría por replicar las escenas de esa canción, por tenerlo arrodillado ante él. ¿Serían hábiles esos finos labios? Seguro que sí.

_Give me your hand_

_I'll show you things you've never done_

Ahí estaban, esos labios en la pantalla. Dos de esos largos dedos descansaban obscenamente sobre el labio inferior, las uñas pintadas de negro destacando poderosamente contra la rosada piel.

Fell retiró por completo su miembro, liberándolo de su ropa interior. Cerró los ojos un instante imaginando que no era su mano, si no la de él, la que lo masturbaba con firmeza.

_Hold my head_

_I'll make you feel like never before_

Otro ángulo de la misma. Los finos dedos acariciando un alto pómulo. ¿Qué sonidos haría Crowley en la cama? Seguro que ese tonito provocador desaparecía con un poco de mano dura. Quería hacerlo gemir y temblar, notar esos músculos tensarse entre sus manos.

_Take off your clothes_

_Give me your trust_

_Look me in the eyes and confess your lust_

Fue Fell quien se tensó con la siguiente, sus caderas subiendo al encuentro de su mano en un acto reflejo. Otra desde atrás y en esta sólo llevaba ropa interior. Las prietas nalgas se marcaban bajo la tela elástica.

_Get on your knees_

_Beg me to stop_

_I promise I'll love you if you do it_

_So do it for me_

\- Mmmmm- murmuró el agente mordiéndose el labio inferior y sintiendo crecer imparable su orgasmo. Se le ocurrían mil cosas que hacerle a ese trasero. ¿Le gustarían a él? ¿Lo haría así con sus amantes? Apostaba a que sí.

Una más. También en ropa interior pero frontal esta vez.

_Say my name_

_All I wanna do is hear you scream in pain_

\- Oh, Santo Dios- blasfemó Fell acelerando el ritmo. Los pezones rosados, el vello pelirrojo que descendía desde su ombligo hasta la cintura de sus calzoncillos y la evidente erección perfilada contra la tela acabaron el trabajo.- Ohh…oh…¡Crowley!- exclamó al final eyaculando sobre su mano.

_Say my name_

_I promise I'll love you if you do it_

_So do it for me_

La primera foto volvió a aparecer en la pantalla y Fell cerró las carpetas. Suspiró, decepcionado consigo mismo y buscó un paquete de toallitas húmedas en su escritorio para limpiarse.

Eleanor le maulló desde lo alto de la estantería dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que ahora este viejo no puede darse un capricho de vez en cuando?-

\--------------------oOo--------------------

Los teléfonos resultaron ser una buena idea después de todo. El código que utilizaban para decidir dónde realizaban los intercambios era sencillo pero efectivo, pero tras varios días de comunicación regular Fell empezó a dejar el móvil en casa. Los mensajes empezaban a ser demasiado personales y sería muy peligroso que alguien se hiciese con ellos.

Un jueves a las dos de la madrugada el teléfono del analista vibró en su mesilla. Dejó a un lado su libro y leyó el mensaje de Crowley.

\- ¿Estas despierto?

\- Sí- contestó de inmediato - ¿va todo bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes. ¿Puedo llamarte?

Fell frunció el ceño. Él nunca lo llamaba.

\- Vale- respondió.

El teléfono sonó al segundo siguiente pero al descolgar sólo oyó silencio.

\- ¿Hola?- preguntó desconcertado.

\- Hola… - respondió el otro débilmente.

\- Crowley, ¿seguro que estás bien?- insistió el analista cada vez más preocupado.

\- Sehh, no es nada en realidad. Estaba viendo una peli y al acabar… no se… se me ha venido todo encima… Oye, olvídalo, Fell. Es una chorrada. Buenas noches.

\- No, no, espera. Está claro que estás preocupado. Podemos hablar si quieres… si te ayuda.

\- Ngk.

Fell le dejó un momento. Siempre parecía necesitar ordenar sus pensamientos cuando algo lo perturbaba de verdad.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo cuando todo esto acabe?- dijo el espía al final.

\- Bueno, los juicios serán largos, siempre quedan cabos sueltos, así que supongo que te sacaré del país, al menos por un tiempo.- razonó el analista- ¿Qué te parece Francia?

\- Meh, no está mal, hacen buen pan .

\- Y no olvides las crepes- bromeó Fell tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- Oh si, por supuesto. Aunque, si quieres mi opinión, mejoraría bastante si un hubiese tantos franceses.- dijo la ácida voz de Crowley al otro lado de la línea.

Los dos rieron y Fell se recostó en la cama notando como una agradable sensación se asentaba en su pecho

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?- le preguntó el espía.

\- Espero tener mi propio despacho, un ascenso quizás…

\- Ya, claro…- asintió Crowley con otra saludable dosis de sarcasmo- El orgullo de la familia Fell.

El agente rio para si. - No hay familia Fell.

\- Tus padres viven- replicó Crowley desconcertado recordando la información de Anathema.

\- Soy un hombre homosexual de cincuenta años criado en el seno de una familia ultracatólica.- aclaró Fell- Creo que se puede intuir que hubo, al menos, una conversación difícil.

Oyó gruñir a Crowley - Joder, lo siento, soy un imbécil.

\- No te preocupes, querido. Es agua pasada.- tras una breve pausa Fell continuó- ¿Y tu? Francia solo era un opción ¿Tienes familia? ¿Algún sitio a donde ir?

\- Oh, no… que va, no, no, definitivamente no.

\- Esos son muchos noes…- apuntó Fell.

\- Olvídalo, no te voy a contar el drama Anthony. Estaríamos aquí hasta mañana.

\- ¿Amigos?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si tienes amigos podríamos ponerlos al corriente con discreción- ofreció el analista.

\- No, no tengo a nadie a quien avisar- respondió Crowley con una nota de tristeza en la voz.

\- Ya…- suspiró Fell- supongo que yo estaría en la misma situación.

\- ¿Sí?- preguntó el otro extrañado- ¿Ni siquiera a la gente de la oficina?

\- No tenemos demasiado en común la verdad.

\- No siempre hace falta tener mucho en común para ser amigos.- aventuró el espía.

\- ¿Ah no?- preguntó Fell con una sonrisa, acomodándose más contras las almohadas.

\- No creo, o sea- balbuceó Crowley- Míranos, somos la noche y el día y el sábado nos lo pasamos bien ¿no?

\- Ahá- dijo el analista sintiendo como se ensanchaba su sonrisa. Crowley incómodo resultaba hilarante.

\- Tampoco quiero decir que seamos… yo que se…fue divertido… oye, me voy a la cama.- remató el otro bruscamente sin saber como salir del jardín en el que se había metido.

\- Está bien, buenas noches, querido.

\- ‘Nas noches- refunfuñó

\- Oye Crowley…- dijo Fell antes de que colgase.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí que fue divertido.

Lo oyó reír por lo bajo. -Sehh… Ciao Ángel.

\- Hasta mañana, Anthony.


	4. Another way to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley jadeaba y gemía, sus caderas se proyectaban hacia delante buscando más fricción contra el amplio muslo del otro. Las respuestas desatadas de su cuerpo lo estaban pillando por sorpresa. No era que Crowley no disfrutase del sexo, era divertido, pero realmente nunca había entendido a que venía tanto revuelo. Le gustaba ligar, la emoción de la caza, pero su interés empezaba a decaer en cuanto comenzaban a desaparecer las prendas de ropa.
> 
> Con Fell no. Con Fell el deseo y la avidez no dejaban de crecer. Aquello era otra liga, otro puto deporte.

Crowley colgó el teléfono y se recostó en el sofá, la fría pantalla presionada contra sus labios.

Fell tenía algún tipo de cualidad sobrenatural que lo hacía sentirse mejor. Era muy curioso, hace semana y media estaba esposado a su radiador deseando partirle la cara y ahora lo llamaba para contarle sus penas. Fell era como las dos caras de una moneda, podía ser un cabronazo irascible y controlador y a la vez inteligente, comprensivo y adorable.

Acababa de colgar y sentía que lo extrañaba. Echaba de menos su voz, su risa clara y sus cambiantes ojos azul-grisáceos… suspiró inconscientemente y al momento se incorporó en el sofá. Eh, espera ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando? No, él no funcionaba así, no se quedaba colgado de la gente sin más y no necesitaba encariñarse con nadie. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder confiar en él. Estaba perfectamente bien por su cuenta. Muchas gracias, pero no.

-No, me niego- dijo en voz alta. Trató de desterrar a Fell de sus pensamientos, pero sabía que era inútil, que en cuanto cerrase los ojos sus sueños estarían inundados de él.

\---------------oOo---------------

Fell colgó el teléfono y suspiró acomodándose entre las almohadas. Crowley era una sorpresa continua. Detrás de ese aura de chico malo se ocultaba un muchacho solitario, un alma atormentada por una vida difícil. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, eso era todo y él no debía ver cosas dónde no las había. Podía revivir sus obscenas fantasías imaginando esos ojos dorados velados por la lujuria y ese fibroso cuerpo entre sus manos, pero nada más.

Sería una imprudencia implicarse con él de otra forma. Además ¿Por qué iba a corresponder Crowley a sus atenciones si podría tener a cualquiera? ¿Qué podía ofrecerle él? Un cuerpo cansado, un alma condenada a los infiernos por sus pecados y un corazón que había olvidado como querer a otro.

Imposible, además no podría sobrevivir al rechazo. - Mejor dejar las cosas como están- pensó tratando de ser razonable. Pero al amparo de la madrugada estrechó las mantas entre sus brazos e imaginó que olían como esos cabellos pelirrojos.

\---------------oOo---------------

Contra todo pronóstico Gabriel dio luz verde a su operación. Bueno, para ser francos no fue Gabriel. Los datos que Crowley le había filtrado llegaron arriba y alguien presionó a su supervisor para aceptar los métodos alternativos de Fell.

\- Has tenido suerte de que no esté en mi mano Fell- le dijo Gabriel abandonando su falsa amabilidad por una vez- Jamás habría tolerado que te saltases los protocolos de esta forma ni que dejases en ridículo a tu equipo ante la dirección de la Agencia, pero como he dicho, no es mi decisión.

Fell aguantó estoico la regañina sabiendo que la autoridad de Gabriel sobre él mermaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

\- Aquí tienes- dijo el supervisor tendiéndole una nueva identificación que él cogió con recelo.

Observó con atención la tarjeta con su foto y miró a Gabriel confuso.

\- ¿Me reactivan? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quieren que sigas con lo que estás haciendo – aclaró Gabriel- Lo cual es tremendamente irregular como analista, pero como agente… bueno… os movéis en una escala más gris- dijo con desprecio.

\- ¿Pincharemos la reunión entonces?- preguntó ignorando la pulla.

\- Sí, el equipo está cotejando las fechas que nos proporcionó tu contacto con nuestros datos. Te avisaremos de la fecha y el lugar cuando tengamos algo concluyente. Ten listo a tu topo. Mientras tanto los de arriba quieren que sigas recopilando información.- Gabriel lo miró fríamente- Eso es todo Agente Fell.

\---------------oOo---------------

Crowley estaba sentado en la barra fingiendo disfrutar de su bebida. Era primera hora de la noche, pero la discoteca ya estaba empezando a llenarse. Necesitaba gente, ruido, luces parpadeantes… cualquier cosa que pudiera ocultar su presencia allí, porque el juego se estaba volviendo más peligroso por momentos.

Cuando había movimiento en la Agencia también lo había en la Organización en una suerte de extraña mímesis. Llevaba una semana con el Duque respirándole en la nuca y la maniobra que había tenido que hacer para conseguir el resto de la información había sido de todo menos discreta.

Sabía que la presión aumentaba sobre ambos y que la posibilidad de que Fell lo hubiese vendido era algo a tener en cuenta. El analista no correría el riesgo de perder su empleo por alguien como él.

Su instinto insistía en que confiase en Fell, pero la parte racional de su cerebro le gritaba que saliese de allí por patas y desapareciese. Que Fell no era más que _[otro jugador con el gatillo fácil en nombre de su majestad. Otro más envenenándolo con palabras de oro, otra factura a un asesino que transforma la emoción en tragedia.](https://youtu.be/hM5UJvnbbuY)_

A la mierda la Organización y a la mierda la Agencia. Nadie invertiría un céntimo en dar caza a una rata de cloaca como él.

Justo cuando iba a ceder al impulso de huir una mujer entró dejando la puerta abierta y la sombra de un hombre se recortó contra las luces de la calle. Se sintió a la vez aliviado y nervioso y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Por el exterior de su vaso corría una gota de condensación.

Sacó su teléfono, no aquel que el agente le había dado, otro que funcionaba únicamente como una memoria externa, y lo dejó sobre la barra.

- _Alguien en quien crees que puedes confiar solo es otra manera de morir_ \- murmuró para si mismo.

Fell había hecho un esfuerzo por no parecer su padre. Nada de traje tres pieza ni pajarita. Llevaba una chaqueta vaquera y una camisa clara. Crowley nunca lo había visto con esas pintas pero trató de no mirar demasiado fijamente, se suponía que no se conocían.

Pensó que el agente cogería el teléfono con la información y se iría, pero se sentó y pidió una bebida. También procuraba no mirarlo, pero estaba en el taburete de al lado, sus rodillas casi se tocaban.

El camarero le sirvió su whiskey y se marchó a atender a otros clientes.

Fell le sonrió en el reflejo del espejo tras la barra. - ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?- preguntó con un tono a penas audible sobre el estruendo de la música.

Crowley tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reirse. -No me jodas, Fell- respondió entre irritado y divertido. Vació su copa de un trago y se levantó dejando el teléfono en la barra. Entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo y otra figura familiar entró en el local.

Crowley perdió el poco color que tenía de golpe y se quedó petrificado, como un ciervo ante los faros de un coche.

-Mierda- mustió sin saber que hacer, pero Fell había leído la situación perfectamente. Quien quiera que fuese en recién llegado no debía ver a Crowley allí.

El agente se levantó, recogió el teléfono y se colocó casualmente de espaldas a la puerta, ocultando a Crowley de su perseguidor.

\- Vamos- le susurró. De pronto una de sus fuertes manos estaba sobre su cadera, guiándolo entre es gentío.

Crowley se dio cuenta enseguida de que Fell debía haber hecho aquello docenas de veces. Sus movimientos eran completamente naturales, pero siempre se las arreglaba para apartarlo de la vista del otro.

\---------------oOo---------------

Fell sí que había hecho aquello docenas de veces. Llevaba a Cowley hacia la salida de emergencia sin ser demasiado obvio. Controlaba la posición de su perseguidor y corregía la de ellos para evitar entrar en su campo visual. La música reverberaba en su caja torácica y la gente a su alrededor bailaba al sensual ritmo de la canción. De pronto fue plenamente consciente de su mano en la cintura del otro. Se obligó a concentrarse.

[ _I love the way you look away_ ](https://youtu.be/6Phy0WgMD7g)

[ _You think you are a freak, a whore_ ](https://youtu.be/6Phy0WgMD7g)

Llegaron al fondo del local y avanzaron pegados a la pared, el espacio era mínimo, sus piernas casi se enredaban al andar. Involuntariamente Fell apretó su agarre contra la cintura de Crowley.

_Let me tell you a thing or two_

_I got a kink ‘bout girls like you_

De forma inexplicable su perseguidor apareció tras ellos, sólo unos metros más allá, y lo único que pudo hacer Fell fue empujar a Crowley al rincón de la máquina de tabaco y cubrirlo con su cuerpo.

_About girls_

_Like you_

Notó como la esbelta musculatura de Crowley se ponía rígida al contacto. El agente aún trataba de ubicar al otro hombre, pero podía sentir la intensidad de esos iris ambarinos fijos en él.

_I’d like to have some time with you_

_My hand, your lips, my head, yor grip_

El otro seguía acercándose, pronto llegaría a su altura. Fell apoyó el antebrazo contra la máquina, cubriéndolo de la vista casi por completo y quedando a pocos centímetros de esos finos labios. Si su perseguidor miraba hacia atrás cuando los rebasara…había un ángulo en el que el rostro de Crowley quedaba expuesto.

_Let me tell you a thing or two_

_I got a kink ‘bout girls like you_

La mirada de Crowley estaba cargada de una extraña intensidad. Podía sentir su aliento contra la mejilla, su corazón latiendo desbocado contra su pecho.

\- Bésame, Fell- lo oyó susurrar - No mirará si me besas- Tenía razón, la gente tendía a desviar la mirada ante muestras de afecto en público, y más si se trataba de dos hombres.

_About girls_

_Like you_

El agente trató de convencerse a si mismo de que esa era la única razón por la que iba a besar a Crowley, pero en cuanto tomó la decisión sus labios colisionaron como un tren fuera de control. Los brazos de Crowley rodearon su cuello apretándolo contra él aún más y, antes de que se diera cuenta su cálida lengua se deslizaba en su boca.

Fell gruñó excitado y respondió a las atenciones del otro con el mismo fervor. Perdió la noción del tiempo y dejó de estar al tanto de la posición del otro hombre. ¿Qué importaba todo aquello cuando la lengua de Crowley se sentía tan bien contra la suya?. El esfuerzo que tuvo que realizar para recuperar la concentración fue titánico. Se separó del Crowley aún jadeando y trató de ubicar a su perseguidor. Lo vio reflejado en el espejo casi en el otro extremo del bar. Había funcionado, tenían en camino libre.

Tomó a Crowley por la muñeca y tiró de él dirigiéndose a la salida de emergencia. Salieron al callejón casi a la carrera, eufóricos por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, solo para darse de bruces con otra persona que los esperaba allí.

Crowley se maldijo a si mismo por estúpido. Claro que ese tío estaba allí. Cuando él se desviaba un milímetro del camino marcado por la Organización el Duque siempre estaba ahí para darle por culo. Y esta vez le iba a dar pero bien.

Lo acababa de ver salir de una discoteca de la mano de un analista de la Agencia. El Duque no era un genio, pero sabía sumar dos más dos. Crowley era hombre muerto.

La voz de Fell le llegó amortiguada por su propio pánico. - Corre.

Crowley no se movió. El agente lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo empujó hacia la salida del callejón.

\- Anthony, corre- le gritó, casi como una plegaria. Él no sabía que hacer más que obedecerle, así que echó a correr hacia la calle principal, donde su rastro se perdería entre el gentío.

En el callejón el Duque lo apuntaba con su arma. Apretó el gatillo y Fell se encogió por instinto, pero no ocurrió nada. El hombre se apresuró a amartillar de nuevo la pistola encasquillada, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar el agente acortó la distancia y le propinó un cabezazo en la cara. El arma cayó al suelo lejos de su alcance, pero el matón no se rindió sin luchar. Un puñetazo le abrió el labio a Fell y el siguiente se hundió en su estómago.

Fell se dobló de dolor pero se las arregló para esquivar el tercer golpe. El hombre sabía defenderse, era hábil y rápido pero su constitución era endeble. El agente sabía que si lo alcanzaba otra vez lo tendría ganado. Detuvo un par de golpes más con sus antebrazos y se las arregló para devolver un puñetazo justo contra su nariz rota por su primer ataque. El Duque aulló de dolor y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Fell aprovechó para encajar un gancho en toda la mandíbula, sintiendo como el hueso se partía por el impacto. Su adversario cayó al suelo inconsciente por el shock y el dolor y el agente se lanzó a recuperar la pistola.

Lo apuntó durante un segundo, pero enseguida supo que no sería capaz (‘Siempre has sido un blando, Fell’ le había dicho su supervisor cuando lo retiraron del trabajo de campo. Puede que tuviese razón). De todas formas debía asegurarse de que aquel hombre no pudiera comunicarse con los suyos. No podría hablar en semanas por culpa de la fractura en la mandíbula así que lo único que tenía que hacer era encargarse de algunos dedos y quizás las muñecas para asegurarse de que no pudiese escribir. Se marchó antes de que apareciese el compañero del Duque y paró de camino a casa en un cabina para informar a la policía.

Fell llegó a su piso lo más rápido posible y rebuscó desesperado el teléfono prepago entre sus cosas. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Entonces un ruido lo sobresaltó. La ventana que daba al callejón se abrió desde fuera y un lío de extremidades muy reconocible se coló por ella.

-¡Crowley! Estás bien. ¡Gracias a Dios!- suspiró aliviado.

Se acercó a él pero no se atrevió a tocarlo. Lo que había pasado en el pub aún estaba muy fresco y no tenía claro si había tenido el mismo efecto en el otro que en él.

Crowley no habló inmediatamente, sino que lo miraba incrédulo, sus ojos casi dorados bajo las luces del salón. Parecía que no comprendía cómo el agente podía seguir allí, vivo, casi indemne.

Entonces Fell se dio cuenta de que debía tener salpicaduras de sangre en la cara.

\- Estás…?- Los largos dedos de Crowley recorrieron su mentón con una delicadeza imposible.

\- No es mía- respondió él enseguida y le pareció que el otro respiraba aliviado. -Bueno, la mayor parte- puntualizó buscando su pañuelo para eliminar las evidencias de sus actos de esa noche.

Crowley tragó saliva con dificultad. En su interior se mezclaban emociones contradictorias.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho?- susurró. Fell abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, incapaz de encontrar la forma de explicarse, pero el otro no le dejó hablar.

\- No- lo interrumpió cambiando de idea - Prefiero no saberlo- y al instante esos finos labios estaban sobre los de él de nuevo.

Fell le devolvió el beso. Una de sus manos asió la estrecha cadera de Crowley para apretarlo contra su cuerpo y la otra se enterró entre sus cabellos pelirrojos, desesperado por prolongar el momento todo lo posible. Crowley gimió contra su boca y su incipiente erección se hizo evidente contra el muslo del otro. El agente sintió como su autocontrol se quebraba, como una fina capa de hielo bajo unos pasos imprudentes, y la necesidad lo desbordó.

Empujó a Crowley contra la estantería, aprisionándolo entre el muro de libros y su propio cuerpo y asaltó su boca de nuevo. Acarició su lengua con la suya, mordió los delicados labios y recorrió su barbilla, la línea de su mandíbula y el largo cuello, alternando mordiscos, húmedos besos y succionando la blanca piel.

Crowley jadeaba y gemía, sus caderas se proyectaban hacia delante buscando más fricción contra el amplio muslo del otro. Las respuestas desatadas de su cuerpo lo estaban pillando por sorpresa. No era que Crowley no disfrutase del sexo, era divertido, pero realmente nunca había entendido a que venía tanto revuelo. Le gustaba ligar, la emoción de la caza, pero su interés empezaba a decaer en cuanto comenzaban a desaparecer las prendas de ropa.

Con Fell no. Con Fell el deseo y la avidez no dejaban de crecer. Aquello era otra liga, otro puto deporte. Le daba la impresión de que si se apartaba de él pasarían cosas terribles. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la estantería perdido en la sensación

\- Ahh, Ángel…- gimió.

Fell gruñó excitado, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y arrancando más deliciosos sonidos de su garganta. Lo agarró con fuerza de la cintura y lo hizo darse la vuelta. Hundió la nariz en la melena cobriza, aspirando la particular esencia del otro, su mano bajó desde el esbelto cuello, desabrochando los botones de la camisa negra con habilidad y acariciando la piel expuesta. Podía notar la tersa musculatura del espía, el relieve de sus costillas y la concavidad de su vientre. Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo deshizo el cierre del cinturón y los botones de esos vaqueros ajustados, deslizando su mano entre la tela, acariciando su miembro erecto y haciéndolo temblar de placer.

Su propia erección se clavaba sin piedad es esas prietas nalgas, se restregó contra ellas, al tiempo que lo masturbaba con firmeza, bajo la ropa. Sabía que estaba siendo rudo, que Anthony merecía un toque más delicado, pero no podía reprimirse. Lo condujo hasta el escritorio, lo hizo inclinarse sobre el tablero y tiró hacia abajo de los pantalones. Eran tan apretados que solo cedieron unos centímetros, pero fue suficiente para revelar la pálida piel que ocultaban. El instinto y la necesidad lo cegaban completamente. Se inclinó sobre él agarrando con firmeza la fragante melena pelirroja y descargó un potente azote contra esas nalgas expuestas.

Crowley gritó más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. Maldijo agarrándose al tablero de la mesa para evitar caer a causa del incontrolable temblor de sus piernas. Se sentía al borde del orgasmo. Otro azote como ese y estaba convencido de que se correría en los pantalones como un vulgar adolescente, pero Fell lo soltó y cuando miró sobre su hombro lo vio retroceder, asustado de sus propios actos.

\- Lo siento, Anthony. Yo… no se que me…- dijo jadeando, intentando recuperar el control.

\- Más- susurró Crowley con la voz ronca por el deseo. Nunca se había tenido por alguien que disfrutase de la sumisión, pero resultaba tan liberador dejarse llevar, confiar en otro por una vez en la vida.

Fell se acercó a él de nuevo, lentamente, acariciando la piel contra la que se empezaba a perfilar una marca rojiza con la silueta de sus dedos. Lo azotó de nuevo haciéndolo gemir, y esta vez se detuvo a acariciar la piel inflamada para aliviar la ardiente sensación. Se inclinó sobre Crowley, sintiendo su espalda contra el pecho y éste se volvió para atrapar sus labios con los de él en un beso descuidado y salvaje, todo dientes y lengua. Esos ojos dorados lo miraban con una intensidad inabarcable.

\- Por favor… no pares- rogó contra sus labios, empujando hacia atrás con su delgado cuerpo, buscando estimular el miembro del agente, que volvía a ponerse más y más duro bajo la tela del pantalón.

\- Ya que me lo pides tan amablemente- repuso Fell con voz grave y se estiró para rebuscar en un cajón de su mesa hasta encontrar el lubricante y un condón.

Crowley fue incapaz de reprimir una carcajada. -¿En serio guardas eso ahí? ¿Por qué?-

\- Para poder follarte contra mi escritorio, querido- repuso con naturalidad mientras lo agarraba de nuevo del pelo haciéndolo estremecer.

\- Ngk… joder, Ángel. No puedes decirme esas cosas- respondió Crowley entre sus dientes apretados.

Fell se puso en marcha de inmediato. Una vez recuperada la compostura continuaba dominando la situación, pero su urgencia se había reducido un tanto y podía concentrarse en el juego que tenía entre manos.

Le quitó los pantalones, las botas y la ropa interior, dejándolo desnudo de cintura para abajo. Colocó una de sus piernas entre las de Crowley y empujó hacia fuera obligándole a abrirlas más, exponiéndolo por completo y haciéndolo vibrar por la anticipación.

Cuando un índice lubricado empezó a recorrer su entrada Crowley ya estaba arañando la madera con sus uñas pintadas de negro muriéndose de impaciencia. Sintió la yema del dedo entrar provocando esa peculiar sensación entre el placer y el dolor

\- Mmmm…joderjodermierdajodeer…- murmuró Crowley ganándose otro fuerte azote por malhablado.

La sensación se resolvió en placer en cuanto el músculo se relajó un tanto y Fell se encontró penetrándolo completamente con dos dedos y a punto de añadir un tercero. Su propia urgencia volvía a crecer y Crowley no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Gemía obscenamente cada vez que el otro alcanzaba su próstata, iba a su encuentro en cada movimiento urgiéndolo a alcanzar más profundidad y suplicaba por más con esa voz ronca que lo volvía loco.

En cuanto tuvo tres dedos dentro de la apretada cavidad no pudo resistirse más. Desabrochó los botones de su pantalón lo justo para liberar su erección, casi dolorosa por tanto tiempo ignorándola, y se acarició brevemente buscando algún alivio.

Crowley dio un respingo por la pérdida de estimulación cuando el agente sacó los dedos de su entrada, se mordió el labio impaciente, sabiendo que lo que estaba por venir era mucho mejor. Miró sobre su hombro y sintió un súbito acceso de afecto cuando vio a Fell prepararse para él con tanto cuidado, poniéndose el preservativo y añadiendo lubricante en abundancia. Cuando se alineó con él el espía volvió a agarrarse a la mesa como si su vida dependiese de ello y cuando el, nada desdeñable, miembro de Fell se abrió paso por fin no pudo más que aullar de puro placer mientras sentía que su espalda se arqueaba en un acto reflejo.

Fell sabía que estaba yendo muy rápido, que un buen amante se tomaría su tiempo para que el estrecho músculo se ajustara a su alrededor, pero no podía postergarlo un segundo más. En cuanto se notó enterrado hasta el fondo su necesidad se desató de nuevo y estableció un ritmo casi doloroso, estrellando sus caderas una y otra vez contra esas prietas nalgas, agarrando salvajemente la estrecha cintura, dejando las marcas de sus dedos en la blanca carne.

\- Ohh.. Anthony… ¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces, muchacho?- murmuró con voz grave.

\- Nggk- respondió el otro incapaz de juntar dos palabras.

Fell se inclinó sobre él para susurrarle al oído - Tan tierno y tan apretado para mi…mmm…

El cambio de posición alcanzó zonas más sensibles y Crowley soltó el tablero para anclar una mano al hombro del agente, mucho más sólido que la madera de la mesa.

\- Ahhh… ¡Ahí Ángel, justo ahí…!

Fell se concentró en castigar ese punto dulce que provocaba más de esos deliciosos gemidos. Bajo él Crowley temblaba al borde del éxtasis, la respiración acelerada y el cabello pegado contra la frente por el sudor. La visión era sublime y oírlo repetir su nombre una y otra vez, como una plegaria, lo hacía tener que esforzarse para retener su propio orgasmo. Podría dejarse ir en ese mismo instante y sería maravilloso, pero tenía otros planes.

Rodeó la cintura del otro con una de su mano, buscando el esbelto miembro que se mantenía firme entre esas piernas infinitas y comenzó a estimularlo al ritmo de sus potentes embestidas, sabiendo que estaba a punto para él.

\- Sísísí…ÁngelÁngel..ahh… ÁNGEL- gritó Crowley mientras se descargaba sobre la fuerte mano de Fell.

Se separaron lentamente, a Crowley le fallaron las piernas y se deslizó hasta el suelo, quedando sentado sobre la alfombra ante el escritorio. Fell lo miraba desde arriba, sonriendo con orgullo, satisfecho con su obra, pero aún quedaba un último detalle.

Crowley lo enfocó con eso iris ambarinos. - Tú… tú no has…

\- Shh, tranquilo querido- lo acalló Fell acariciando su angulosa mandíbula y pasando un pulgar por esos finos labios - Le pondremos remedio enseguida.

Fue hasta el baño y volvió en un momento, aseado para su compañero y con una toalla limpia en la mano para después. Se quitó la ropa ante él. Prenda a prenda, doblándolas con cuidado sobre el respaldo de la silla y Crowley sintió de nuevo el familiar cosquilleo en el interior de los muslos aunque acababa de tener, el que probablemente fuese el orgasmo más intenso de su vida, hacía solo unos minutos.

Crowley se deshizo de su camisa mientras Fell se colocaba de pie ante él.

\- Abre- le ordenó agarrándolo del pelo. Crowley nunca había sido muy obediente pero, como las últimas semanas habían demostrado, todo era muy diferente con él.

El agente no se movió de inmediato sino que se quedó mirando un instante al hombre arrodillado ante él. El cabello pelirrojo apretado entre sus dedos, sus ojos dorados brillantes por la lujuria y el rubor tiñendo sus altos pómulo, extendiéndose por el cuello y el pecho. Recorrió esos labios abiertos con su otra mano y presionó con dos dedos contra la húmeda lengua.

\- Mírate- susurró casi para si mismo - tan dócil y complaciente para mi. ¿Te gusta ser mío, Anthony? Porque no debes dudarlo ni un segundo. Esta noche eres todo mío- dijo guiando su propio miembro hacia las dulces profundidades de su boca.

Crowley acogió de buen grado el grueso miembro. Lamió la inflamada cabeza succionando ligeramente y luego recorrió con su lengua la parte inferior, desde el sensible pliegue hasta la base, solo para subir de nuevo e introducir cuanto fue capaz.

Fell suspiró entre aliviado y excitado empezando a perderse en la sensación y en el ritmo que el otro marcaba para él. Una de sus manos se mantenía firme en sus cabellos cobrizos y la otra acariciaba su cuello y sus hombros cubiertos de pecas.

Entonces Crowley produjo un sonido ahogado y lo engulló por completo. Una de sus manos se ancló en la cintura de Fell y lo atrajo más hacia él, haciéndole entender lo que deseaba.

\- Oh, Santo Dios- mustió Fell ante la inesperada sorpresa - Serás mi perdición, querido- añadió con un sonrisa. Enredó su otra mano en los largos cabellos y empezó a moverse manteniendo firme el rostro de Crowley entre sus palmas.

Cerró los ojos perdido en la sensación, en la humedad de esa boca, en la presión de la garganta contra su glande. El placer crecía por momentos, imparable. Miró hacia abajo buscando esos preciosos ojos y la obscena visión de su miembro entrando y saliendo entre esos labios maltratados. Se encontró también con la mano del otro bajando hacia su renovada erección, buscando su propio placer, masturbándose frenéticamente mientras lo complacía con su boca.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Si un instante antes ya podía ver el abismo del clímax al momento siguiente estaba cayendo en él. Se retiró bruscamente y se acarició un par de veces con firmeza para acabar de eyacular en el rostro y en los labios de Crowley. Un segundo después el espía alcanzó su segundo orgasmo, corriéndose sobre su mano y su vientre con un suspiro de alivio.

Fell tuvo que sostenerse un momento contra el respaldo del sofá recuperando el aliento, pero enseguida se hizo con la toalla húmeda y limpió con ternura los restos de semen del rostro de Crowley y también los que se acumulaban sobre su abdomen.

Crowley trató de levantarse pero le temblaban tanto las piernas que amenazaban con ceder bajo su peso. Fell lo abrazó contra su cuerpo murmurando dulces sinsentidos y lo cargó en brazos para llevarlo a la cama


	5. Going to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El espía se sobresaltó al notar que lo levantaban del suelo, pero cayó entre risas ahogadas en el sofá.
> 
> \- ¡Joder, Ángel. Casi me da un puto infarto!
> 
> Fell se arrodilló sobre él, inmovilizándolo contra el sofá. Crowley trató de desabrochar los botones de su chaleco pero el agente lo cogió por ambas muñecas apretándolas contra el brazo del sofá.
> 
> \- Las manos quietas- ordenó.

Crowley se despertó de madrugada a causa de algo que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Eleanor (Ella para los amigos) la gata blanca de Fell, trataba de acomodarse entre los brazos de su dueño. Dio una vuelta sobre si misma y se acurruco en la cama entre ambos. Solo entonces Crowley se dio cuenta de que Fell también estaba despierto. Esos cambiantes ojos grises brillaban en la oscuridad produciendo que se le cortase la respiración y que su corazón se saltase algún que otro latido.

Fell sonrió acariciando a Ella. - No suele venir cuando hay alguien más en la cama- susurró -Creo que le gustas. 

\- ¿Sólo a Ella?- preguntó Crowley medio en serio medio en broma.

\- ¿De verdad quieres complicar nuestro estado actual teniendo esa conversación?- suspiró Fell.

Crowley miró hacia arriba fingiendo pensar -No creo que haya nada que pueda hacerlo más complicado de lo que ya es- respondió con una media sonrisa.

Los dos rieron en voz baja. En otro momento no habría tenido gracia, el riesgo que corrían era muy real, pero allí entre las sábanas de cuadros escoceses de Fell todo quedaba tan lejos… Sentían que mientras estuviesen allí juntos nada podría hacerles daño. Ese apartamento era su burbuja, su propio Jardín del Edén.

Crowley buscó la mano del otro bajo las mantas para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Sabía que era inapropiado, demasiado pronto, pero la burbuja explotaría en cuestión de días, quizás horas, y quien sabe con lo que se encontrarían entonces. Quizás no tuviese otra oportunidad.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti, Ángel- susurró

Fell cerró los ojos componiendo una expresión de dolor – Anthony, no… ¿Qué quieres que te diga, querido?

\- Dime que no es mutuo, que esto es sólo sexo y que no sentirás lástima por mi cuando me peguen un tiro- dijo Crowley de un tirón.

Fell se movió, molestando a Ella y haciéndola migrar hacia los pies de la cama, y lo besó con ternura, acariciando su rostro con tal delicadeza que nadie creería que, hace sólo unas horas, se ocupaba de someter a Crowley contra su escritorio.

\- Sabes perfectamente que a ti no puedo mentirte.

\---------------oOo---------------

Crowley salió del baño y se sentó a los pies de la cama con sus largas piernas cruzadas sobre la colcha. Fell no estaba dormido, aunque tampoco completamente despierto. La noche había sido cálida y se encontraba tumbado sobre las sábanas, notando como el sol se alzaba tras las cortinas y deleitándose en las caricias que el otro se dedicaba a repartir a lo largo de su muslo izquierdo. Entonces uno de los dedos de Crowley recorrió la fina cicatriz que se extendía desde su rodilla hasta el empeine.

\- ¿Qué te paso?- preguntó con voz queda, más para si mismo que para conseguir una respuesta.

Fell se incorporó para tomar su mano y acostarlo a su lado en la cama.

\- Lo siento Ángel, si es duro para ti…

\- Me quedé atrapado en el derrumbamiento de un edificio.- contestó el agente- Fue una fractura muy fea, hicieron falta varios clavos quirúrgicos para reconstruir el hueso. Pasar por el arco de seguridad del aeropuerto conmigo es una auténtica fiesta” bromeó quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- Así que por eso trabajas de analista. No fue un traslado, te retiraron del servicio activo- razonó el espía con acierto - Eso explica por qué no pegas ni con cola en la planta 23.

\- Oh, claro. Porque tu pasabas completamente desapercibido en la planta 8- respondió Fell con sarcasmo.

Los dos rieron estrechando su abrazo

\- Siento haber sacado el tema- se disculpó Crowley.

\- No pasa nada. ¿Me cuentas lo de ésta?- preguntó Fell acariciando la nítida marca de un balazo en la cadera derecha del espía.

\- ¡Oh, eso! Fue en Manchester, un intercambio de información que salió como el culo. Tiros por todas partes, un puto descontrol. Salté al río y me sacaron trescientos metros más abajo convertido en un cubito de hielo.

\- Deberías cambiar de trabajo- dijo Fell con una sonrisilla de suficiencia inclinándose para besarlo.

\- Serás cabronazo- dijo Crowley poniéndole una mano en la cara para impedirlo, pero sin poder esconder una sonrisa que concentraba toda la ternura y afecto que le despertaba el agente.

\---------------oOo---------------

Fell bajó a la calle por la mañana temprano para vigilar los alrededores, buscando algún rastro de los hombres de la Organización. Para mantener las apariencias (y porque el gusto de Corwley por los dulces había sido una sorpresa inesperada) paró en un pequeño café y compró el desayuno.

Se detuvo en el descansillo escuchando el sonido que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta de su apartamento y rio para si. Crowley había puesto su ruidosa música rock. Sus pobres paredes nunca habían oído nada semejante, los gustos de Fell eran bastante más clásicos.

Cuando abrió la puerta estuvo a punto de derramar el café que traía consigo. Crowley claramente se había venido arriba y bailaba en el centro del salón, su melena pelirroja y sin peinar ondeaba en el aire y esas caderas diseñadas para el pecado se movían al frenético ritmo de la música.

[For the lives that I take, I'm going to hell! ](https://youtu.be/bmtbg5b7_Aw)

[For the love that I make, I'm going to hell! ](https://youtu.be/bmtbg5b7_Aw)

Fell dejó el desayuno en el mueble de la entrada y cerró la puerta en silencio para no interrumpirlo y poder mirar un poco más. Solo llevaba una camisa suya, que le quedaba enorme y hacía parecer aún más largas esas piernas interminables. Entonces Crowley levantó los brazos, hundiendo sus finos dedos entre su pelo y la prenda reveló las prietas nalgas, sólo cubiertas con sus ajustadísimos boxers negros.

_Father did you miss me,_

_Don't ask me where I've been._

_You know I know, yes, I've been told I redefine a sin._

Fell se notó salivar. Todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en la blanca carne expuesta. Esa necesidad incontrolable que lo había embargado la noche anterior volvió con fuerza. Sólo podía pensar ‘ _mío, mío, mío...’_ Se moriría si no le ponía las manos encima en ese mismo instante.

_I don't know what's driving me to put this in my head._

_Maybe I wish I could die, maybe I am dead!_

_And he said_

Avanzó hasta Crowley y lo alzó en vilo por la estrecha cintura para tirarlo en el sofá. Siempre se maravillaba de lo ligero que era, podría partir esos huesos de pajarillo si apretaba con la fuerza suficiente.

_For the lives that I fake, I’m going to hell!_

_For the vows that I break, I’m going to hell!_

El espía se sobresaltó al notar que lo levantaban del suelo, pero cayó entre risas ahogadas en el sofá.

\- ¡Joder, Ángel. Casi me da un puto infarto!

Fell se arrodilló sobre él, inmovilizándolo contra el sofá. Crowley trató de desabrochar los botones de su chaleco pero el agente lo cogió por ambas muñecas apretándolas contra el brazo del sofá.

\- Las manos quietas- ordenó.

_For the ways that I hurt, when I’m hiking up my skirt._

_I am sitting on a throne while they’re buried in the dirt._

Vació los bolsillos de su chaqueta buscando un condón en su cartera y dejándola junto a las llaves sobre la mesita de café. Se quitó la chaqueta y la echó sobre el respaldo, su chaleco siguiéndola momentos después. Se disponía a ocuparse de su pajarita, cuando sus labios se curvaron en una maligna sonrisa. Las caderas de Crowley se elevaron contra él, súbitamente excitado por la expresión del otro.

_For the man that I hate, I’m going to hell!_

_Gettin’ heavy with the devil, you can hear the wedding bells._

Fell deshizo el lazo y lo utilizó para hacer un bonito nudo alrededor de las muñecas del espía. Los ojos ambarinos de Crowley se dilataban por la lujuria, gruñó y trató de morderlo mientras lo ataba obligando a Fell a agarrarlo por la mandíbula. Anoche había estado a su merced, pero hoy no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Sonrió de nuevo, manteniendo ese hermoso rostro entre sus dedos. Como iba a disfrutar con ese juego…

Bajó la mano un poco más, rodeando el largo cuello pero sin apretar.

\- ¿De verdad creías que podías pasearte así por mi casa sin sufrir las consecuencias?- le susurró con voz grave.

\- Ohh, creeme Ángel, estaba esperando esta consecuencia en particular- dijo descubriendo esos colmillos curiosamente puntiagudos - Ahora la pregunta es si tu estarás a la altura…- lo retó.

Fell apretó un poco su agarre contra su garganta echándose sobre él.

\- No te atrevas a hablarme así- gruñó y en un segundo su boca estaba sobre la de Crowley, invadiendo el cálido interior con su lengua, mordiendo sus labios hasta dejarlos rojos e inflamados.

El agente de alzó sobre él y le abrió la camisa sin desabrocharla, haciendo que los botones saltasen por todos lados.

\- Joderjoderjoderjoder…- murmuraba Crowley aspirando entre sus dientes apretados.

Fell atacó el hombro cuajado de pecas dejando una marca de mordisco tras otra mientras pellizcaba con fuerza un rosado pezón haciendo gritar a Crowley. Al instante su mano volvía a apretar la prominente mandíbula.

\- ¿Te duele?- preguntó en un ronco susurro.

Crowley asintió con dificultad por los fuertes dedos que hacían presa contra el hueso.

\- ¿Quieres que pare?- dijo Fell algo más en serio dándole la oportunidad de detener el juego.

\- Nop- respondió el otro recuperando esa mirada desafiante. -Más.

Fell emitió un sonido gutural, un gruñido salvaje desde el fondo de su garganta, incapaz de mantener la compostura un segundo más. Se levantó parcialmente del sofá, encontró la cintura de los boxers negros de Crowley y prácticamente se los arrancó a tirones.

La erección del espía rebotó contra su vientre, alzándose imponente entre los dos y Fell liberó la suya propia de los confines de sus pantalones, desesperado por poseer el delgado y terso cuerpo que se le ofrecía.

Los seis segundos que tardó en ponerse el preservativo le parecieron una eternidad.

Crowley hizo un poco de teatro tratando de mantener las piernas cerradas y obligando a Fell a separarlas por la fuerza. Agarró uno de sus finos tobillos colocándolo sobre el respaldo del sofá y, asiéndolo por la cintura, lo penetró en un único y poderoso movimiento, acertando a la primera contra ese punto sensible en su interior.

La sensación ardiente del músculo forzado hasta el extremo combinada con la súbita presión en su interior le cortó la respiración durante un segundo, pero al siguiente Crowley gritaba de dolor y placer.

\- ¡JODER, ÁNGEL! ¡VIRGEN SANTA!

Fell no le dio tiempo para reponerse estableciendo un ritmo casi doloroso, cada embestida más salvaje que la anterior.

\- Nunca creí que te escucharía clamar al cielo- gruñó Fell extrañamente orgulloso -¿No te habré devuelto la fe, diablillo?

\- Nkg…cállate- respondió Crowley entre jadeos, desviando la mirada avergonzado. La sensación no duró mucho. En cuanto Fell recuperó el ángulo correcto olvidó todo pudor y sus gemidos llenaron de nuevo el salón.

Crowley miró hacia abajo de nuevo para observar a Fell buscando su placer en su cuerpo. Las formas redondeadas del agente daban testimonio de una potente musculatura que había ido perdiendo algo de tono con los años, pero que mantenía toda su fuerza bruta. Así lo atestiguaban las marcas moradas que empezaban a florecer en su propia piel. Pero a Crowley no le importaba, desearía que las huellas dactilares de esas fuertes manos que agarraban sus caderas se grabasen a fuego en su carne, así todo el mundo sabría a quien pertenece. No a la estúpida Agencia y desde luego no a la Organización. Solo a Ángel Fell.

El agente sentía el orgasmo crecer imparable en la parte baja de su abdomen. No podría contenerse un minuto más ni aunque quisiera. Se descargó en su interior con un gruñido animal, su propio cuerpo tenso como la cuerda de un arco durante unos interminables segundos de éxtasis. La imagen que le esperaba al abrir los ojos se le antojó una auténtica obra de arte.

Crowley yacía completamente desmadejado sobre el sofá. Esos hermosos cabellos cobrizos caían en cascada sobre sus propios brazos aún atados y el extremo del sofá. Su blanco pecho, que subía y bajaba entre jadeos, estaba cubierto de un bello rojizo, pecas y marcas de dientes y pellizcos. Ese elegante miembro reposaba erecto sobre su vientre goteando líquido preseminal, esperando la atención de Fell.

\- Anthony…- dijo saliéndose del papel sobrepasado por los fuertes sentimientos que el otro despertaba en él, acariciando las marcas que había dejado en la tersa carne con una ternura infinita.

El agente se retiró con delicadeza, solo para sustituir su pene, que poco a poco iba perdiendo firmeza, por sus dedos que se curvaron buscando el punto exacto. Se echó un poco hacia atrás hasta quedar entre las piernas de Crowley y recorrió con su lengua la palpitante longitud, haciendo suspirar aliviado a su compañero.

\- Has sido tan bueno para mi. Te mereces todo el placer del mundo, amor mío- murmuró sin poder evitar poner en palabras el afecto que se desbordaba en su pecho, besando aquella antigua cicatriz de disparo.

En espía suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos, conteniendo unas ardientes lágrimas de emoción. Alentado por los sonidos que Crowley dejaba escapar engulló completamente su erección y succionó el sensible glande.

\- Ahh, Ángel- gimió entre jadeos, bajando al fin sus manos atadas hacia él y hundiendo los largos dedos entre los rizos blanquecinos del otro. - Te.. te quiero… - balbuceó.

Crowley tampoco duró mucho más. Los hábiles dedos de Fell combinados con la persistencia de esa lengua que lo envolvía lo estaba llevando al límite de su resistencia. Fell presionó en su interior con más fuerza y tragó apretándolo entre los músculos de su garganta.

Crowley gimió y gritó su nombre, agarrando con más fuerza los rizos rubios. El latigazo de placer lo hizo perder el control completamente y se vació en la cálida humedad de su boca. Fell ni siquiera hizo ademán de retirarse , tragó de nuevo succionando a través de su orgasmo bebiéndose también los dulces murmullos del otro - Ángel…Ángel… mi ángel…

Fell se dejó caer contra el otro extremo del sofá, satisfecho con su obra. Reducir a Crowley a un amasijo balbuceante de endorfinas podía perfectamente convertirse en su pasatiempo favorito.

Entonces su móvil vibró en la mesita. Abrió el mansaje y maldijo para sus adentros. Después de lo de anoche lo último que quería era poner en peligro a Crowley. No, a quien quería engañar, desde el momento en que lo había esposado a su radiador sabía que esos ojos dorados serían su perdición. Cerró los ojos un momento. ¿Esto era todo entonces? ¿Todo lo que el destino, o Dios o quien fuera, había reservado para ellos habían sido estas doce horas? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que los dos saliesen con bien de esta?.

Fell suspiró consternado y trató de recuperar la compostura. No tenía otra opción. Se inclinó sobre Crowley y desató su pajarita de alrededor de sus muñecas, ganándose un sonido de queja que le costó un mundo ignorar.

\- La operación está en marcha- dijo fríamente - Hay que moverse. Te quiero duchado y vestido ya.

Crowley le regaló una sarcástica sonrisa desde su extremo del sofá. - Y yo que pensaba que sólo eras así de mandón en la cama-

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño con esa forma de andar tan especial que hacían salivar a Fell.

El agente desterró esos pensamientos de su mente y se cubrió la cara con las manos tratando de pensar en como salvarlos a los dos.


	6. Skyfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué haría en el mejor de los casos? Si todo salía como estaba planeado y el equipo de asalto entraba para detener a la cúpula de la Organización ¿él se quedaría allí esperando? ¿Rezando para que nadie le pegase un tiro a Crowley? Bien sabía Dios que no.

Cuando Crowley salió del cuarto de baño Fell lo esperaba con los micros. Uno debía ocultarlo en la sala donde se iba a producir el encuentro entre el Príncipe y Queen Bee. Lo complicado era que tendría que esconderlo una vez que el equipo de seguridad de la Organización hubiese revisado la habitación. Fell tenía fe, si alguien era capaz de inventarse una forma de hacerlo era Crowley.

El otro lo llevaría encima. El agente le desabrochó la camisa y se lo pegó al pecho con el adhesivo integrado en el propio dispositivo. Era tan pequeño que se ocultaba al tacto tras el botón de la camisa.

Sus dedos se detuvieron sobre esa fina piel sólo un segundo más de lo necesario, tomando aire deslizó cada botón en el ojal correspondiente y se separó del espía.

-Te estaremos escuchando en todo momento, pero si algo va mal…- a Fell se le quebró la voz ante la idea.

-Ya… Oye, saldrá todo bien, ya verás- trató de tranquilizarlo el otro. – Nos vemos en unas horas.

El agente asintió, inseguro de lo que ocurriría si intentaba hablar de nuevo.

Crowley se inclinó hacia él y depositó un tenue beso en la comisura de sus labios. Sabía a pasta de dientes y a despedida.

Aguantó hasta que salió por la puerta y luego todo se le vino encima. Se sujetó al escritorio incapaz de soportar la intensa sensación de fatalidad que lo consumía. Cogió aire y contó hasta diez, concentrándose, tratando de sentir los movimientos de la Tierra bajo sus pies, pero solo sentía el cálido cuerpo de Crowley contra él y su corazón consumido por la emoción.

Se concentró en eso y el miedo se disipó. No había perdido los nervios en ese agujero en la tierra con los escombros partiéndole los huesos y no los iba a perder ahora. No cuando había otra persona que dependía de que él mantuviese la cabeza fría.

Entonces los engranajes empezaron a encajar, fue hasta el cuarto de baño y sacó un bote de pastillas del botiquín. ¿Qué haría en el mejor de los casos? Si todo salía como estaba planeado y el equipo de asalto entraba para detener a la cúpula de la Organización ¿él se quedaría allí esperando? ¿Rezando para que nadie le pegase un tiro a Crowley? Bien sabía Dios que no.

Eso implicaba correr. Generalmente toleraba el dolor. Podía darle un repaso a un tío como el Duque y aguantarse, pero correr quería decir cargar su peso una y otra vez sobre la pierna mala.

Abrió el bote, se tragó dos pastillas y se guardó el resto. Ahora solo tenía que preocuparse del peor de los casos. Pan comido. Jugar con las posibilidades en contra siempre había sido su especialidad, además llevaba semanas preparándose.

\---------------oOo---------------

Crowley llegó con margen, hizo el tiempo bajando a las cocinas y recorriendo los pasillos de la enorme casa, propiedad de la Organización. Ya había estado allí antes, en otras reuniones de los peces gordos. Su trabajo aquella noche era simple. Dejar sus dosieres en el salón grande y esperar abajo por si alguno de los asistentes tenía alguna duda.

Era su otro trabajo el que le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza. Los de seguridad estaban revisando la sala y Crowley esperó hasta el último segundo, cuando el gorila de Bee empezó a cerrar las puertas del salón.

\- ¡Espera!- le gritó apresurándose por el pasillo- Espera Cerbero, tengo que entregar los dosieres.

El guardaespaldas se puso firme en la puerta. – Déjalos ahí- le dijo señalando al recargado mueble junto a la puerta.

\- No, no… no lo entiendes- dijo Crowley haciendo valer su estatus- Queen Bee los quiere en su mesa- Cerbero lo miró sin pestañear- Toma- dijo tendiéndole los papeles mientras se las arreglaba para deslizar el micro entre la tapa y la última hoja- Puedes dejarlos dentro tu mismo.

\- He dicho que los dejes ahí- repitió el otro amenazante.

Crowley apretó los dientes y retiró el micrófono de entre las páginas. No podía arriesgarse a que los dosieres no llegasen a entrar en la sala, o a que lo hiciesen demasiado tarde.

-Está bien- repuso con naturalidad- Si Queen Bee se enfada yo no pienso comerme el marrón.

El plan A a la mierda. Si el B no funcionaba estaba jodido.

Rondó unos minutos por el recibidor hasta que oyó los pasos de Bee bajando por la escalera de madera.

\- Señora - la llamó- ¿podría hablar un segundo con usted?

\- ¿Qué coño quieres Víbora?- preguntó ella con desprecio - ¿No ves que el Príncipe llegará en cualquier momento?

\- De eso precisamente…- Bee le dirigió una mirada de advertencia para que fuera al grano -Me he enterado de lo que le pasó al Duque…

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de repente te preocupa la integridad de tu superior?- preguntó sarcástica.

\- Me preocupa quien lo ha mandado al hospital- dijo bajando la voz y Bee se acercó más a él- Temo que haya sido un agente…

La puerta se abrió y la mujer se aproximó más a él para ser la única que oía sus palabras. Los largos dedos de Crowley rozaron el bordado de su vestido.

-Señora, deberíamos aplazar la reunión- susurró él

\- Imposible – mustió ella mirando hacia la puerta – Investígalo Víbora, quiero saber si la Agencia tiene algo que ver con esto.

\---------------oOo---------------

Fuera, en una furgoneta a una calle de distancia, la conversación de Crowley se oía como si estuviese allí mismo.

Michelle calibraba los aparatos de escucha y Fell, sentado en el otro extremo del vehículo se concentraba en detectar cualquier anomalía. Gabriel había venido en persona, ansioso de colgarse la medalla de la detención.

-¿Pero que diablos está haciendo tu hombre, Fell? Si nos vende deseará no haber nacido, y tú también- gruñó Gabriel.

-Espera- dijo Fell escuchando con atención – Atenta Michelle.

Entonces otra señal llegó a los instrumentos.

-Ahí está – dijo ella – Micrófono activado.

Fell sonrió – Se lo ha puesto a ella directamente. No podríamos tener un punto de escucha mejor.

\---------------oOo---------------

El Príncipe y toda su corte entró en el recibidor de la mansión y Crowley tuvo que esforzarse en no quedarse mirando. Lo conocía. Lo había visto mil veces en la tele, en ruedas de prensa, en las noticias… podría haber sido el hijo de la Reina de Inglaterra y no hubiese sido más grave. Francia no iba a ser suficientemente lejos.

Bee lo despachó de malos modos para recibir al Gran Jefe con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Si le preocupaba el trocito de verdad que Crowley le había dejado caer no lo manifestó de ninguna forma.

El espía se escabulló, como la serpiente que era, hacia los pasillos de servicio y se dispuso a esperar.

La mayor parte de la seguridad estaba arriba. Con él en la húmeda salita sólo estaban los que se hacían llamar Dragón y Lobo.

-¿De que creéis que va lo de hoy?- dijo él sentándose junto a la puerta, algo alejado de donde los dos hombres fumaban y jugaban a las cartas.

-Y yo que se-murmuró Lobo hastiado - de lo de siempre, de chuparse las pollas unos a otros mientras nosotros hacemos el trabajo sucio. 

Casi una hora después Lobo había hecho una ronda de vigilancia y Dragón otra.

-La próxima te toca a ti Víbora. Que esa chaqueta de quinientas libras que llevas no te haga creerte mejor que nosotros- le espetó Dragón con malicia.

Sin previo aviso le lanzó el walkie talkie y Crowley lo cogió en un acto reflejo. La estática del aparato y del micrófono que llevaba adherido al pecho se acoplaron produciendo un característico sonido. Vio asentarse la certeza en la cara de Lobo antes de poder elaborar una distracción decente.

\- Chicos- dijo levantándose y extendiendo las manos hacia ellos, marcando las distancias – No creo que estéis entendiendo de que va esto…- añadió en un intento de sembrar la duda.

Al momento Dragón ya estaba a su espalda, le retorció un brazo y le presionó la cara contra la mesa.

\- No, Víbora, no lo entendemos, pero estoy seguro de que nos lo contarás todo enseguida- repuso Lobo con fingida amabilidad.

Entre los dos lo cogieron prácticamente en volandas y lo arrastraron hasta por el pasillo. Crowley trató de resistirse. Consiguió acertar alguna patada pero solo logró que un puño como un martillo neumático se le hundiera en el estómago. Luchó por coger aire y por contener las arcadas y, cuando recuperó un la conciencia de donde estaba, comprendió que estaba jodido.

A esa sala le llamaban el matadero. Lobo y Dragón le habían atado las manos y colgaron la ligadura de un gancho en el techo. Crowley era bastante alto, pero solo podía tocar el suelo con las puntas de los pies.

\- Así que alguien está vendiendo cosas que no son suyas ¿eh? ¿Para quién nos espías?- preguntó Dragón caminando a su alrededor.

Crowley trató de verle el lado bueno. Pensaban que la escucha era para ellos en concreto, no sospechaban que lo que realmente le interesaba era lo que estaba sucediendo arriba. Al menos la operación de Fell no estaba en peligro inminente.

Lobo le abrió la camisa buscando el micrófono y sonrió con malicia al ver las marcas púrpuras en el torso de Crowley. No se lo despegó del pecho, pensaban dar el espectáculo para quien quiera que estuviese escuchando.

\- Está vendiendo más que información, Dragón. El culo para empezar- dijo riéndose de su propio chiste.

Dragón se puso a su lado para observar los moratones en la blanca piel.

-Tienes razón, esas no son marcas de mujer… ¿Quien te está follando, Víbora? ¿Lo conocemos?

Lobo cubrió con sus dedos las nítidas marcas de su cadera.

\- ¡No me toques!- gritó Crowley siseando y pateando en el aire, enloquecido por que alguien se atreviese a tocar los efímeros recuerdos de Fell.

Solo consiguió que Dragón lo golpease en la cara con fuerza.

\- Mira el tamaño de esas manos- siguió Lobo sin inmutarse- Seguro que es un ruso.

\- ¿Les estás vendiendo información a los rusos? ¿Fueron ellos los que reventaron al Duque?

Crowley apretó los dientes sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. El extremo de la porra eléctrica se clavó entre sus costillas y el dolor de la descarga lo inundó. Su propio grito resonó en sus oídos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Eso era lo último que Fell iba a oír de él, sus gritos de agonía.

Sabía como funcionaban esos dos. No habría más preguntas hasta dentro de un buen rato, cuando el dolor fuese tan intenso que haría cualquier cosa para que parase.

-Ya estás muerto, colega- dijo una voz en su cabeza – Nada de lo que les digas podrá cambiar eso, así que mantén la puta boca cerrada.

\---------------oOo---------------

Fell apretó una de sus píldoras en un puño, lívido por lo que acababa de oír. Los sonidos que llegaban del micro de Crowley cada vez eran más alarmantes.

“¿Quien te está follando, Víbora? ¿Lo conocemos?”

¿Así que era de esta forma como iban a acabar? Habían empezado a cientos de millas de distancia, polos opuestos, dos mundos que colisionaron dejando atrás aquellos días oscuros. Así iban a acabar, con el cielo cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

El agente era consciente de las miradas de Michelle y Gabriel sobre él, pero no podrían importarle menos. A la mierda la Agencia, podrían quedarse con su nombre, con su número, con su identificación y con su arma, porque no eran ellos los dueños de su corazón.

Se levantó como un resorte en el estrecho espacio de la furgoneta y miró un instante el plano de la casa, desplegado en la mesa lateral. Su cerebro trabajaba a pleno rendimiento.

En pocos segundos trazó una ruta en su cabeza, engulló la pastilla y sacó su arma comprobando que estaba cargada.

\- Fell, ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?- dijo la voz de Gabriel en alguna parte tras él.

Sin molestarse en responder fue a abrir la puerta de la furgoneta, pero la mano del hombre la cerró con fuerza impidiéndole salir.

-Me da igual el rollo raro que te trajeras con ese desgraciado. Te prohíbo que…

Fell amartilló su arma – Apártate Whitewing, o te juro por Dios que te dispararé en la cara- susurró.

Algo en los ojos como el acero de Fell debieron dar credibilidad a su amenaza, pues Gabriel se apartó de él lentamente dejándolo marchar. Más tarde tendría que pagar por su osadía, pero en este momento sólo importaba una cosa. Si el cielo se desmoronaba sobre ellos lo enfrentarían juntos.

El agente echó a correr hacia la casa, los potentes analgésicos hacían efecto deprisa y el dolor de la pierna se redujo en vez de aumentar, permitiéndole acelerar el paso.

Entró por las cocinas y se apoyó contra el muro tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Tenía que pasar al través sin llamar la atención. Cuanto más lejos pudiese llegar sin encontrar resistencia más rápido llegaría hasta Crowley.

Guardó su arma y se enderezó la pajarita. Fell era consciente de como lo percibían los demás, (alguien lo había definido una vez como “más gay que un árbol lleno de monos puestos de óxido nitroso”) y sabía aprovecharlo.

Entró en la cocina como si fuera la suya y fue directo a la mesa del fondo. En una cena con gente importante siempre había flores frescas y si había flores frescas había un florista quisquilloso.

Cogió unos ramos de rosas blancas y se acercó a una empleada.

\- Querida – dijo en voz alta y por un instante varias personas repararon en su presencia - Las flores del recibidor están un poco mustias, haz el favor de cambiarlas- continuó y todas esas personas lo clasificaron como el chiflado de las flores y dejaron de prestarle atención.

Aún con un ramo en la mano se coló por las escaleras que llevaban a los pasillos de servicio. Llegó más lejos de lo que había pensado antes de que a nadie se le ocurriera preguntar que hacía allí, pero al doblar la esquina del pasillo de seguridad la tapadera del florista cayó por su propio peso.

Un hombre avanzó hacia él apoyando la mano en la culata de su arma.

-Eh, ¿Qué coño haces…?

Fell soltó las flores, sacó su pistola y disparó. El tiro a penas reverberó en el cavernoso pasillo. El agente era un amante de las cosas antiguas y no llevaba su arma reglamentaria, sino una PSS “Vul” soviética. Corta, semiautmática y prácticamente silenciosa.

El impacto en el cráneo fue letal. Se quedó bloqueado por un instante, tratando de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había disparado a alguien, pero el grito que resonó en el laberinto de corredores lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Está vivo- murmuró – Aguanta Anthony.

\---------------oOo---------------

Crowley gritó de nuevo en respuesta a una nueva descarga que lo atravesó como un cuchillo al rojo cortando un bloque de mantequilla. Cuando cesó se quedó colgando de sus ligaduras, incapaz de conseguir que sus piernas lo mantuviesen. -Ángel- mustió en un susurro inaudible, sabiendo que ni siquiera el micrófono registraría sus plegarias.

Tenía que aguantar, por Ángel. Sabía lo que debía hacer, distanciarse de su cuerpo, llevar su yo a un lugar seguro dentro de su mente. Nunca le había salido, nunca había tenido un lugar seguro al que ir, pero esta vez, cuando la corriente contrajo sus músculos en un doloroso espasmo, el olor de Fell inundó sus fosas nasales.

Quizás fuese su cerebro cortocircuitando, pero luego fue la sensación de esos dedos peinando su cabello, de esos labios contra su cuello, de ese cuerpo suave y fuerte a la vez sobre él, dentro de él… Por Ángel resistiría una eternidad en los infiernos.

Dragón le aplicó una descarga más. Entre la niebla de la semiinconsciencia un sonido llegó a su nervio auditivo. Era más tenue de lo habitual, pero claramente se trataba de un disparo.

El grito de dolor de Crowley se convirtió en una carcajada de euforia y sus dos torturadores se miraron desconcertados.

\- Bájalo- le ordenó Dragón a su compañero mientras se acercaba a la puerta para descubrir el origen del sonido. Esta se abrió de golpe, como si alguien le hubiese dado una patada y Dragón dio un paso atrás. Cuando consiguió enfocar al hombre que entraba por ella ya tenía una bala alojada en el cerebro.

Lobo acababa de descolgar a Crowley cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Desenfundó su arma, rodeó el cuello del espía con su brazo y lo encañonó retrocediendo lentamente hacia la otra puerta de la sala

Crowley notó el temblor en los músculos de su torturador y quiso reír de nuevo. Fell parecía un ángel vengador recién llegado de los cielos. La iluminación parpadeante del pasillo a su espalda creaba un halo sobrenatural a su alrededor, las salpicaduras de sangre teñían su rostros como pinturas de guerra, sus ojos se veían azules como el hielo bajo la luz artificial y, en vez de una espada en llamas, una pistola humeante se mantenía firme en sus manos.

\- ¡QUIETO!- bramó el agente y Lobo apretó con más fuerza el cañón de su arma contra el cráneo de Crowley.- Quieto- repitió casi en un susurro esta vez y entonces el espía comprendió que le estaba hablando a él, no a su captor.

Un acto de fe. Nunca había creído en Dios y no iba a empezar ahora, pero podía creer en Fell. Lo miró con esos iris dorados para grabar el rostro de su Ángel en la retina y luego respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, inmóvil.

El disparó sonó en sus oídos como una bomba haciendo que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Por un momento pensó que estaba muerto, pero entonces la presa de Lobo se aflojó y en su lugar los fuertes brazos de Fell estaban a su alrededor, sosteniéndolo en pie.

El agente lo sentó contra la pared, le quitó el micrófono que aun tenía pegado al pecho y lo hizo trizas entre sus dedos. Estaba tan cansado… pensó cerrando los ojos un momento.

\- No – dijo Fell zarandeándolo ligeramente- quédate conmigo, muchacho. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

\- Ángel, has venido a por mi…- sollozó Crowley- No deberías haber venido…

\- Levántate, Anthony- lo urgió desesperado. Crowley lo intentó de verdad, pero cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas parecía chispear ante el más mínimo movimiento.

\- Me duele- dijo entre sus dientes apretados.

\- Lo se, querido- oyó decir a Fell y sintió como una de esas fuertes manos le acariciaba el rostro. Entonces notó algo que se apretaba contra sus labios, abrió la boca y dos pastillas cayeron en su interior.- Traga- ordenó Fell y Crowley obedeció.

-Joder, Ángel- murmuró con una breve risita - ¿Cómo haces para que todo suene como el diálogo de una peli porno?

Fell resopló.

– Eres incorregible- dijo poniéndose uno de sus largos brazos sobre los hombros forzándolo a levantarse. – Ya has hecho el chistecito, ahora muévete.


	7. Habitación 333

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Anthony … Espera, no estás en condiciones…- le dijo el otro.
> 
> Crowley trató de unir sus labios de nuevo pero Fell lo retuvo. – Te han torturado, acabas de sufrir un ataque de pánico y estás bajo los efectos de un potente analgésico. No estás en condiciones de consentir, querido.
> 
> \- ¿De qué cojones me estás hablando?
> 
> \- Necesitas ducharte y dormir.
> 
> \- No quiero- replicó con tono de niño malcriado
> 
> \- ¿Y si voy a la ducha contigo?- ofreció Fell.
> 
> Crowley pareció valorarlo un momento – Vale-aceptó con un mohín.

Los primeros pasos fueron el infierno en la Tierra, pero luego cada uno parecía un poco más fácil que el anterior. Fell lo guiaba como si supiese a donde iban.

El agente escuchaba con atención antes de doblar cada esquina. Por el movimiento en los pisos superiores podía deducirse que ya había empezado el asalto. Gabriel habría tenido miedo de que su entrada los pusiese sobre aviso y lo había adelantado. Ya no era cosa suya, su único objetivo era sacar a Crowley de allí.

Llegaron sin problemas a la salida más cercana y se pegaron a la pared para no ser vistos desde el pasillo transversal.

\- ¿Puedes correr?- le preguntó a Crowley en un susurro, temiendo que hubiese vigilancia fuera del edificio. El espía asintió. Lo cierto es que tenía bastante mejor pinta ahora que las pastillas habían hecho efecto.- Pues vamos, ve hacia el cruce, mi coche está ahí.

Fell abrió la puerta y Crowley echó a correr.

El espía podía oír los pasos irregulares del agente algo más atrás.

Un hombre que corría hacia la casa se cruzó en su camino. Crowley no habría sabido decir si era de la Agencia o de la Organización, aunque llegados a este punto suponía que no importaba.

-¡Alto!- le gritó el otro apuntándolo con su arma, pero Crowley estaba a menos de dos metros de él y no se detuvo. Aprovechando su inercia echó el puño hacia atrás y lo hundió en la cara del hombre. El arma salió por los aires y el espía cayó sobre él descargando un golpe tras otro, desoyendo el grito de dolor de sus músculos maltratados.

El miedo que la había atenazado en la ultima hora se había transmutado en algo incontrolable, una emoción que no podía nombrar. Estaba completamente descontrolado.

-¡Anthony, para!-oyó a su espalda. Los brazos de Fell lo rodearon y en un instante la rabia menguó. Sus fuertes manos lo volvieron a poner en pie.

-Vamos, querido hay que seguir- lo urgió

Llegaron al coche y el espía se desplomó en el asiento del copiloto. Fell se sentó tras el volante, se tomó un momento para controlar el dolor de su pierna y arrancó.

\---------------oOo---------------

Fell condujo en silencio un buen rato. La noche caía rápidamente y el agente estaba deseando salir de las zonas más transitadas. Tenía los nervios de punta, sólo podía pensar en que algo horrible iba a ocurrir. Se había preparado mentalmente para morir en esa casa y no se creía que todo hubiese acabado.

\- ¿Te duele la pierna?- oyó decir a Crowley desde su asiento.

\- Estoy bien- refunfuñó obviando la pregunta. – Te he traído una bolsa con algunas cosas. Ropa, objetos de aseo… No creo que debas volver a tu piso. Si necesitas algo podría enviártelo a una ubicación segura cuando estés instalado en… bueno, en donde sea.- dijo Fell de un tirón. No quería pensar en que pasaría a continuación y, desde luego, se negaba a dar nada por hecho.

Crowley lo miraba sin comprender - ¿De que coño estás hablando?- preguntó desconcertado- No te van a dar un despacho por esto precisamente.

\- Lo se- suspiró el agente.

Una dolorosa sensación, que no tenía nada que ver con las sucesivas descargas eléctricas sufridas esa noche, empezaba a desplegarse en el pecho de Crowley. De pronto respirar era difícil.

\- Para el coche- pidió sin aliento

\- Querido, no creo que sea……- replicó Fell mirándolo preocupado.

\- Por favor, para, para, para ya- rogó el otro sintiendo como el pánico lo invadía.

Fell encontró un sitio discreto y aparcó en el arcén. Cuando miró hacia su compañero esos ojos ambarinos lo miraban desorbitados por el terror.

\- Querido…- dijo alarmado

\- Prefieres…- jadeó Crowley tomando aire con dificultad- Prefieres quedarte en la Agencia que venir…- no pudo acabar, el pánico lo paralizaba.

\- ¡NO!- se apresuró a aclarar Fell- No Anthony, pero me niego a imponerte mi presencia. Es peligroso, es más seguro que sigas tú solo.

\- Solo- repitió el otro sintiendo como las lágrimas se desbordaban- He estado solo toda mi vida.- gimió, su tono cada vez más alto- No quiero seguir solo, Ángel. Por favor… no me obligues.

Fell estaba en shock, viendo como Crowley se quebraba ante él y temiendo no poder repararlo esta vez. Negó con la cabeza.

\- No… Anthony, amor mío… No llores, por favor- en un impulso se inclinó hacia el asiento del copiloto y tiró de la palanca que lo hacía retroceder, creando más espacio. Se cambió de lugar tomando a Crowley entre sus brazos , quedando los dos parcialmente recostados, juntos en el estrecho asiento. – Sólo… necesitaba darte la opción ¿entiendes?, no quiero ser una carga para ti. Tienes tanto por hacer, mi amor… y yo sólo soy un viejo.

\- ¡Estúpido!- le gritó Crowley golpeándolo débilmente- Eres un imbécil ¿como alguien tan listo puede ser tan estúpido?

Fell lo apretó más contra él besándolo en la frente. - Pero si me pides que me quede lo haré.- continuó ignorando la salida de tono de su compañero- Mientras me quieras junto a ti no pienso ir a ninguna parte.

Crowley sollozó desconsolado y enterró la cara en su pecho. Fell lo acarició con dulzura, permitiendo que llorase su angustia, susurrándole palabras tiernas y acunándolo entre sus brazos.

\---------------oOo---------------

Esperaron hasta que la crisis nerviosa remitió y, cuando Crowley se encontró mejor, retomaron la marcha. Aún les quedaba un trayecto de un par de horas por carreteras comarcales.

Cuando pasaron ante una gasolinera a Crowley se le ocurrió que quizás Fell necesitase cosas para él.

\- ¿Has traído equipaje para ti?

\- Podría decirse que sí- dijo el agente mirando el asiento de atrás por el espejo.

Crowley se volvió y no vio bolsa alguna, pero si una jaulita con una bola de pelo blanca en su interior.

\- ¡Ella!- exclamó el espía emocionado. Si Fell se traía al gato es que la cosa iba en serio.

\- Shhh- lo acalló Fell- Está sedada. No quería que dejarla tanto tempo sola y despierta en el coche. Volverá en si en un par de horas.

\---------------oOo---------------

El motel era un asco, pero cobraban en efectivo y nadie pedía nombres. Les dieron la habitación 333, el número del ángel.

Crowley volvía a notarse agarrotado y Fell tuvo que ayudarlo a salir del coche.

El espía se ocupó de instalar a Eleanor en la pequeña habitación mientras el otro aparcaba el coche unas cuantas manzanas más abajo.

La gata blanca salió tambaleándose de su transportín y se acurrucó en la camita que el humano le había colocado en el rincón. Crowley no podía dejar de maravillarse de esos ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de Fell. Hasta el pelaje níveo se asemejaba a los cabellos rubios del agente. Solo de pensar en él le parecía que el corazón le iba a estallar.

No lo pudo evitar, en cuanto Fell entró por la puerta Crowley lo presionó con su cuerpo contra la madera, besándolo sin contenerse. El agente respondió un momento y luego se separó unos centímetros.

\- Anthony … Espera, no estás en condiciones…- le dijo el otro.

Crowley trató de unir sus labios de nuevo pero Fell lo retuvo. – Te han torturado, acabas de sufrir un ataque de pánico y estás bajo los efectos de un potente analgésico. No estás en condiciones de consentir, querido.

\- ¿De qué cojones me estás hablando?

\- Necesitas ducharte y dormir.

\- No quiero- replicó con tono de niño malcriado

\- ¿Y si voy a la ducha contigo?- ofreció Fell.

Crowley pareció valorarlo un momento – Vale-aceptó con un mohín.

El agua caliente los relajó a ambos, los músculos liberando la tensión acumulada. Fell observó el cabello de Crowley volviéndose más oscuro conforme se empapaba, ese esbelto cuerpo destensándose entre sus brazos… no se lo podía creer, debía de ser un sueño, un delirio. Respiró hondo, estaba excitado, como siempre que sentía esos ojos dorados fijos en él, pero no con la urgencia de las últimas veces.

Se lavaron el uno al otro con dulzura y Fell no pudo evitar besar sus finos labios. Pronto la lengua de Crowley se hizo un hueco en su boca, y antes de darse cuenta los dos gemían en el beso por la fricción entre sus miembros erectos.

-Ángel, por favor- murmuró Crowley apretándose aun más contra él. Fell suspiró, a quien quería engañar, no podía negarle nada.

Cayeron entre las sábanas aun con la piel y los cabellos húmedos. Sus besos habían aumentado en intensidad hasta alcanzar el placentero filo entre la necesidad y la ternura, y sus manos alternaban entre caricias, unas más dulces y otras más obscenas.

Fell deslizó los dedos en la boca de Crowley para que los cubriera con saliva. Él gimió a su alrededor y sus caderas se echaron hacia delante en un acto relejo.

El agente acarició su tersa entrada con sus dedos resbaladizos. Buscó con la mirada su cartera sobre la mesilla y entonces cayó en que habían usado ese preservativo por la mañana. Empezó a retirar sus dedos pero Crowley lo detuvo asiéndolo por la muñeca.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó entre jadeos

-No tengo protección. No te preocupes, querido, te complaceré de otra forma

-Ángel, yo… hace meses que no…- Crowley se ruborizó- que no estoy con nadie más. Si a ti te parece bien…

Fell le sonrió con una mueca entre la malicia y la ternura y volvió a introducir la yema de un dedo en la cavidad.

Podría devorarlo en ese mismo instante. Agarrarse a esas estrechas caderas y renovar todas y cada una de las marcas en la blanca piel, pero no era el momento. Fell quería demostrarle que podía cuidar de él, que tenía en cuenta sus necesidades y sus deseos, así que siguió preparándolo lentamente. Sin el lubricante era un poco más difícil, pero un poco más de saliva acabó por surtir efecto.

El agente ignoró su propia urgencia, sentía la tensión entre sus piernas al borde de lo soportable, pero introdujo un dedo más, buscando el sensible haz de nervios en su interior.

Crowley gimió arqueándose contra la cama. Después del horror que había vivido su cuerpo agradecía el placer y pedía más.

\- Mi dulce muchacho- susurró Fell sin detener sus movimientos- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermoso? ¿De verdad estás aquí conmigo o he muerto y eres un ser celestial que viene a por mi alma?

\- Ah… Ángel- gimió el otro entre temblores- Ngggk… no puedes decirme esas cosas…

\- ¿No puedo decirte lo precioso que eres? ¿Lo inteligente, único y apuesto que me resultas?- dijo curvando los dedos en su interior y haciéndolo temblar aún más.

\- Por favor…- jadeó- Por favor Ángel… fóllame ya…

Fell sonrió sabiendo que había encontrado otro punto débil en la coraza de Crowley. Podría pasarse la noche diciéndole lo perfecto que era.

Colocó una almohada en la curva de su espalda y, con delicadeza retiró los dedos de su interior. Se alineó con su entrada, aprovechando el abundante líquido preseminal que resbalaba por su miembro, y empujó con cuidado, avanzando unos centímetros antes de retirarse y volver a empujar.

No deseaba provocarle ningún malestar a Crowley esa noche. Habría mil noches más para explorar de nuevo el universo entre el placer y el dolor, pero hoy no.

Los largos dedos de Crowley se anclaron en sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia él para besarlo con pasión.

-Mmmm… más, más, más - susurró contra sus labios cerrando los ojos, inmerso en la sensación.

Fell también cerró los ojos, apoyando la frente en la curva del cuello del otro y respiró para controlarse. Sin la barrera de látex entre los dos la sensación era tan intensa que temía alcanzar el orgasmo demasiado pronto.

\- ¿Estás bien?- susurró Crowley en su oído.

-Sí… eres una delicia, querido- murmuró- uff… dame un segundo…

Notó a Crowley sonreír contra su mejilla y, cuando el músculo relajó un poco más a su alrededor, empezó a moverse con cuidado.

Crowley se sentía curiosamente orgulloso cuando veía a Fell a punto de perder el control por su culpa. Acompañó sus tiernas embestidas con movimientos ondulantes de sus caderas y pronto se encontraron moviéndose en tándem. Los gemidos y jadeos llenaron la habitación enseguida, acompañando a los rítmicos sonidos de sus cuerpos colisionando una y otra vez.

Él era consciente de que Fell estaba intentando tratarlo con toda la delicadeza posible, y era de agradecer, pero a Crowley le parecía que nunca tenía suficiente. Lo rodeó con sus piernas y empujó con los talones mientras se arqueaba hacia él, arrancando un grave gruñido de las profundidades de su garganta. Repitió el movimiento mientras buscaba ese punto débil entre el hombro y el cuello de Fell y mordía con la intensidad justa.

El agente gimió su nombre y la siguiente embestida fue bastante menos contenida.

-Ohh, Anthony… ¿eres consciente de lo que me haces, muchacho?

-Plenamente – jadeó el espía súbitamente excitado por la dinámica. Volvió a proyectarse hacia arriba obligándole a alcanzar más profundidad en su interior y arañando la suave piel de su espalda.

Fell notó su necesidad crecer imparable al mismo tiempo que perdía el dominio sobre si mismo. Gruñó de nuevo y lo penetró con mas rudeza.

-Estás jugando con fuerzas que no puedes controlar, querido- susurró en su oído aumentando la velocidad.

-¿Quién ha dicho que quiera controlar una mierda? – respondió el otro con su voz más seductora.

-Ahh… Joder, Anthony-exclamó Fell perdido ya en la pasión, estableciendo un ritmo feroz, castigando esa zona sensible en su interior con cada embestida.

Crowley notó como crecía su orgasmo. Fell estaba acertando en el punto exacto y su miembro se veía deliciosamente aprisionado entre sus cuerpos. Empezaron a temblarle las piernas.

-Tú, diablillo… eres la tentación encarnada- le gruñó

-Sigue- gimió él

Fell cogió aire entre sus dientes apretados – Eres el pecado original…

– Oh… oH SIGUE!- gritó Crowley traspasado por el placer, eyaculando entre los dos, sus músculos contrayéndose alrededor del otro.

Esa súbita presión desencadenó el clímax que Fell llevaba reprimiendo ya un buen rato y se descargó en la calidez que su compañero le regalaba.

-¡AHH!... ¡TÚ SERPIENTE DEL EDEN!... – gritó en la cima del éxtasis.

Cuando la sensación empezó a remitir se dejó caer hacia un lado , laxo por el esfuerzo, los dos jadeantes y cubiertos de sudor.

-Te amo – acabó Fell agotado.

-Y yo a ti, mi ángel– respondió el otro saciado, buscando el calor de su abrazo, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el sueño.

\---------------oOo---------------

Por la mañana llamaron al servicio de habitaciones y un carrito con un café mediocre y dos croissants duros como piedras aparecieron en la puerta de la habitación.

Ella de acicalaba tumbada en el cuadrado de luz solar que filtraba la cortina. Crowley mordisqueaba el suyo tendido a los pies de la cama mientras revisaba la documentación que el agente había conseguido para ellos. Fell sorbía su café inmerso en la lectura del periódico gratuito que acompañaba el mejorable desayuno.

\- ¿Qué te parecen?- preguntó Fell desde detrás de la sección internacional.

-Están muy bien. “MacIntrye”-pronunció en voz alta- Me gusta que me hayas elegido un apellido escocés, soy demasiado pelirrojo como para fingir ser cualquier otra cosa…

\- Desde luego, te habrían quemado en la hoguera en la caza de brujas- bromeó Fell

\- Sí, por múltiples razones – rio él- Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué has mantenido nuestros nombre? Anthony y Ángel- aclaró mientras observaba como la frente del otro se ponía colorada tras el periódico.

-Ángel – le llamó la atención arrancándole el las hojas de las manos

– Es una tontería en realidad… no tiene importancia- balbuceó. Los ojos dorados de Crowley se mantenían fijos el él. – Te reirás de mi- dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Probablemente- ronroneó el espía arrastrándose por la cama deshecha para anidar entre sus brazos.

Fell suspiró incapaz de resistirse al contacto con el otro.

-Pensé que… quizás … si algún día se diese el hipotético caso de formalizásemos lo nuestro… no se… me gustaría dar el “Sí quiero” con el nombre con el que te conocí.

Crowley pestañeó lentamente - ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Angel Fell?

\- Ahora es Ángel Sealy – corrigió el otro.

\- No no no… no intentes cambiar de tema- dijo Crowley haciendo girar los pasaportes entre sus dedos - ¿Cuándo encargaste esto?

Si creía que Fell no podía ruborizarse más, se equivocaba por mucho.

-Despues… después de aquel sábado en el SoHo.

Crowley lo miró boquiabierto y emitió un sonido de incredulidad. – Noo. No podías estar pensando en eso entonces. Me llamaste cucaracha y te enfadaste conmigo por mi ropa ¿recuerdas?

Fell suspiró avergonzado – No me enfadé contigo

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó Crowley convencido de que se había perdido algo en todo aquel delirante razonamiento.

-No… yo… me puse celoso- murmuró Fell avergonzado.

-Celoso- repitió Crowley con voz monocorde- ¡Si ni siquiera nos habíamos besado!

-¿Crees que no lo se? Pero me hervía la sangre de pensar que otros pudieran verte así, tan… expuesto – dijo nervioso – Se que fue una reacción muy tóxica, pero no pude evitarlo.

\- Quizás sólo temías que alguien se te adelantase… ¿Te sentirías así ahora? – le preguntó Crowley con una leve sonrisa

-No lo se…

\- Si yo, por ejemplo, saliese a la terraza sólo con unos minishorts y me sentase a tomar el sol…

\- Si te pusieses únicamente unos minishorts te garantizo que no podrías sentarte en ningún sitio

-Nggk – dijo Crowley con elocuencia – Dejando eso aparte… ¿Te enfadarías conmigo? ¿Me exigirías que me tapase?

– No… - dijo Fell enseguida- Ahora que se lo que sientes por mi, que me quieres contigo, creo que no me siento así para nada. Creo que me gustaría que todo el mundo viese la gloriosa criatura que duerme en mi cama.

Crowley se sintió ruborizar – Uff, Ángel, eres muy intenso cuando quieres…

El agente lo aproximó más hacia si para besarlo lánguidamente en los labios.

Cuando ya no pudieron permanecer más en la habitación volvieron al coche, cargaron el maletero y acomodaron a Ella en el asiento de atrás, acurrucada en su jaulita.

-¿Quieres que conduzca yo un rato?- preguntó Crowley

Fell lo miró suspicaz y observó las llaves de su viejo Rover que descansaban en su mano.

-Soy sorprendentemente prudente- añadió el otro sin poder reprimir una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus colmillos puntiagudos.

-Por encima de mi cadáver – repuso Fell apretando la llave en un puño.

Crowley dejó escapar una carcajada, se subió al asiento del copiloto estirándose en él como un felino al sol y Fell no pudo evitar sonreir. La felicidad que calentaba su pecho era un sentimiento que llevaba décadas sin sentir. 

-Entonces-dijo el espía pensando en voz alta mientras Fell arrancaba y se incorporaba al tráfico- lo que necesitamos es un país sin tratado de extradición con Reino Unido y que haya legalizado el matrimonio gay… No puede ser muy difícil.


	8. Ilustraciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilustración del Capítulo 2

You know my name


End file.
